Healing a Lonely Murderer
by chococherries45
Summary: Mayu, a girl with a harsh past has decided to join Akatsuki after being kidnapped by our favorite villain- Itachi Uchiha. After many obstacles, they become a couple, but Mayu doesn't realize how hard it is to Love a Lonely Murderer. ItaOC
1. Chapter 1

Healing a Lonely Murderer

Itachi Love Story

You woke up to a tongue FURIOUSLY licking your face.

"AHHHHHHH! OK I'm UP. I'm UP!" your cat just gave you one last lick and jumped out of your bed. He obediently stood at the foot of the bed waiting for you to get up. You knew that if you didn't get up, he would start to bite your nightshirt and drag you. So you got up.

"Gosh. I really need an alarm clock. Since I broke the 5 hundred million other ones…" you mumbled as you got up from your queen sized bed. Your cat just 'meowed' in response. The bed was blue and purple, which just happens to be your favorite colors. Your room was simple. A dresser, a bed, a closet, a night table [with no alarm clock because you broke it yesterday and a bathroom. You live in a 2 bedroom apartment along with your cat, Mickey. Mickey has always been overprotective of you [Especially when guys flirt with you. Don't even get me started. The male feline has a beautiful coat of white hair and green eyes. Strolling over to the bathroom, you checked yourself out in the mirror. You just hmm'ed as you looked at yourself. Yes, you're hot and you know it. You were skinny and looked fragile but you can easily kick anyone's ass if you felt like it. After finishing up your morning routine you put on a light blue ninja dress and brushed your light brown hair until your hands hurt. You walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Grabbing 2 muffins, you walked out the door. You threw a piece at Mickey.

"Okay! Lets go!" Mickey ate the piece and followed you. [Did I mention he trains with you?

_Hmm. Let's see how many **attractions** I'll get today._ You thought. Right then a man passed by you and whistled. Ooooh. Bad mistake. You punched him in the stomach and gave him the meanest glare you can think of.

"Looks like your having a bad day." You yelled back at him as you walked away. You left the man laying on the ground twitching as other people walked by him and shook they're heads. Almost everyone knew not to whistle at you. He was one of the unlucky ones. Mickey was about to bite him when you picked the kitten up and left. After a few more minutes you hit your destination- Tsunade's office.

"Hello Lady Tsunade. Do I have a mission today?" Tsunade was one of the few people you respected in this village. Along with the other chuunin and jounin.

"Yes Mayu-san. This is a C-Ranked mission. All you have to do is patrol the outskirts of Konoha. There's been talk about unwanted intruders coming. If you see anyone suspicious, I want you to follow him or her to find out more information."

"Hai" You said as you dismissed yourself from her office. "Are ya hungry Mickey?" Mickey took the hint and ran in the direction of the Ramen Bar and you follow him. Guess who you see?

Team 7 with Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and that little Uchiha. You were good friends with the team and often went with them on missions.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Mayu!" said all of them enthusiastically but Sasuke with a little more sarcasm and less energy.

Naruto was the first to speak up, "Mayu, do you wanna jo.."

"Less talk. More eat!" You said cutting him off and you and Naruto went right down to business. Naruto eating 15 bowls [which isn't a lot compared to his appitite and you eating 10. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke just stared in shock. Sasuke's eyes starting twitching when Sakura tried to glomp him.

"YOU LOOK SOOO CUTE WHEN YOUR FREAKED OUT!!!"

"Oh god…"

Sasuke's POV:

i Wow, Naruto and Mayu have the same face when they're eating. It's kinda scary. /i Just then I felt an arm glomp mine. "Oh god" I thought out loud as I knew it was Sakura who did it. My right eye started twitching. _When is she ever gonna get that I don't like her? She better stop obsessing soon before she gets hurt._ I thought as I pushed her arm away. Sakura looked away blushing.

Mayu's Pov:

I saw Sasuke twitch and I couldn't help but give an inside laugh. I was about to reach for a 11th bowl when I remembered my mission.

"Crap! I gotta run guys. And thanks"

"Thanks for what?" Kakashi asked.

"This" I said as I disappeared in that fog of smoke Kakashi likes to use. _I could only imagine the team mentally slapping themselves for having to pay for my share of the food. I wish I could of seen they're faces._ I appeared inside the gates of Konoha with Mickey.

"Hey!" I waved to the guard. Izumo was currently the guard for the Konoha gates.

"Hey Mayu. Are you still gonna pick me up on that date…?"

"Umm Izumo. I gotta go. I'll see you later!" I dashed out the gate doors with my lightning speed feeling slightly guilty that I didn't take his offer. It's not that I don't like him. It's just that I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now.

I wandered through the forest. I knew this forest all too well. Too many times have I had to pass it to get to the neighboring villages and to train. I hopped in a tree to rest. Suddenly I heard two voices.

"Itachi-sama, what are we doing here again?" said a tall ninja carrying a Samehada.

"Just to observe the Leaf's Village progress in trying to find us" said the shorter ninja with black hair and threatening red eyes.

I gasped mentally. They must be from Akatsuki. No doubt about it. The straw hats, red and black cloaks. Yup it was all there. One of them looked like a fish out of water and I made a mental note to call him fish boy if I ever met him. But fish boy's friend was a real hottie. Long black hair and dazzling red eyes. How pretty! Suddenly a kunai hit the area on the tree right next to where my head is.

"You can come out now" said the black haired boy. I hopped down from the tree and stood around 20 feet from where they were standing. Keeping a safe distance from them.

"Who are you?" said the one with the blue hair and skin.

"That depends. Are you here to kill anyone?"

"Not today." Answered the hot one.

"Good! My name's Mayu Yamanashi. And who are you?" even though I knew damn well who they were. Itachi Uchiha. The man who killed his whole clan except for Sasuke so he could have a little fun. And fish boy, better known as Kisame, he was one of seven swordsmen of the mist.

"We should at least tell her our names before we kill her" Kisame said to his partner, grabbing his katana.

Itachi turned from his partner back to me. "You know who we are. As for you" pulling out a kunai. "What are your last words?" I smirked making a shuriken appear in my hands. "Goodbye fish boy and weasel-kun!"

Itachi got mad and tried to put me in an illusion but I gathered chakra in my hands and made it explode--- thus ending the illusion.

"Okay. This is going to be more amusing than I thought." He mumbled with a smirk.

I made some hand signs and Mickey turned into a full-grown leopard. I had an evil grin on my face [much like Deidara's _Time to have some fun_.


	2. Chapter 2

Healing A Lonely Murderer

An Itachi Love Story

My POV

Itachi just stood there, waiting for you to make your attack. You stared right back at him, making sure not to stare directly into his eyes. 1. He could put you in an illusion and 2. You could get lost in them. Your posture made it look like you were waiting for him to start, but you were really thinking of how you were going to kill him. Your kitten, I mean white and black leopard had a scared look on his face. Your eyes widened.

"Wow. He's THAT dangerous? Let me see for myself." Mickey nodded. Since Mickey is an animal, he can sense how much chakra someone has, no matter how much they're trying to hide it. He's also a very good tracker. Which helped you big time when you purposely tried to piss Naruto off. Maybe I'll tell that story another time. He can also warn you if your fighting an opponent who's gonna leave you with more than a few cuts and bruises. You closed your eyes for a second and reopened them, showing your Kekkei Genkai. The iris of your eyes turning a dazzling royal purple and the pupil the color of the deep blue depths of the ocean. An evil smirk added to the ecstatic eyes.

"Can we hurry this up? I have a 5 o clock appointment with my Nail Salon." A chuckle escaped your throat and you mentally patted your back for that one. Itachi just glared and got in a fighting stance. His black bangs spilling around the sides of his face. Mickey disappeared and a few seconds later Kisame screamed. Chuckling, you made a few super fast hand signs [learned it from Kakashi and lifted your hands up. Immediately the ground around you lifted up, pausing for a second before making itself into dagger shaped rocks. With the flick of your index finger, the fake daggers sped forwards to attack Itachi. [If you haven't found out yet. Your clan's secret is the power to control your environment. You just happen to have a fighting cat that can turn into a leopard too. Along with the flying daggers, was a large black shuriken that you snuck in there. Surprisingly, Itachi just stood there as the daggers forced him to the ground. Then you made your hands into a fist and yelled "Rock Prison!" The ground on top of Itachi now compressed.

You ran up to the pile of rocks and built some chakra into your hands and punched one of the rocks making the whole pile and the ground tear slightly in half. Very much like Sakura did when she opened the entrance to the Akatsuki. You step back admiring your work until you felt hot breathing on the back your neck and a cold kunai to your throat. A gasp escaped your throat.

"Nice try" the deep males voice answered to your heavy breathing. Itachi thought it was over but that Mayu was a shadow clone. The real you never left the tree with the kunai lodged in its bark. The fake Mayu proofed and 20 other Mayu's appeared, surrounding Itachi. He made a slightly amused look but then brought back his emotions. "I see. You control earth."

"Mmhmm. And more, but I wouldn't give it away now would I?" one of the fake Mayu's said with that same smirk plastered on her face. Unlike of the dumber ninjas, you knew never to give away your secrets. Itachi smirked back and threw a kunai into the tree you were hiding and hit your shoulder. Wincing, you pulled it out and jumped down from the tree. "Your too smart for your own good."

"Hm." He answered as he took his hand out of his coat, but you knew all too much about the Uchiha from his heartthrob of a brother and didn't look into his fingers, also avoiding his eyes. [You could get trapped into an illusion simply from looking into his eyes and his hands

"Your gonna have to try better than that" and you disappeared. Suddenly you were 50 feet into the air [That's pretty high and took the 2 kunai from your hair, allowing your long brown/red hair to let loose. A purple glow started to surround you and a thick gust of wind moved about. A fog started to cloud the forest in a hazy kind of way and the sky turned deep purple. Trees started to pull from its roots and Mickey became fiercer in his fight with Kisame. Water rose from nearby lakes in pointy droplets and turned to ice when you made the temperature freezing point and threw them at Itachi. He dodged them all but 2. Which he pulled out and tried his best to get in close range to you.

Mayu's POV:

i Boy am I stupid. I'm using up waay too much chakra at once. At this rate I'll pass out and that bastard would win anyway. /i Well, I kept the fighting and the attacks going for another 5 minutes until I felt arms sling around my waist. I gasped at the contact and lost some of my concentration, making it easier for the weasel to hit my pressure points and knock me out. Everything went black as I sighed and fell into something very warm.

Itachi's POV:

She put up a great fight, but I could tell she was using too much chakra. I made a clone and made it occupy her while I snuck up behind her and knocked her out. i Oh great, now I'm going to have to carry her. /i We dropped to the ground with her in my arms and I landed on my feet. I slung her over my shoulder and knocked her kitty out too. He was about to kill the tired and bleeding Kisame anyway.

"Alright. Let's go back. No point in going to the village anyway when we got a surprise for Leader." I sighed and said in my usual cold tone.

"But Itachi-sama! That thing is a girl…and her kitty almost killed me!" Kisame started to complain with me again. Ugh.

"She's a very strong opponent and will do very few in the Akatsuki" and with that being said I started back to the hideout.

Mayu's POV:

I woke up to realize I'm was in a bed. A very comfortable one too. Not being the morning person, I turned and huggled the pillow ro my chest and hoped for the sun to go back down. At first I thought I was in my room, but then I opened my eyes again and looked around. i My room doesn't have black and red walls…/i I thought stupidly. A few more seconds and all the memories of the fight came flooding back to me and I started screaming.

"WHERE. THE. FUCK. AM I? SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL…" I was cut off by that dark voice I didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Shut up. Your in Akatsuki." He said as he walked into the room. I took a deep breath and started again.

"WHO ARE YOU FUCKING TELLING TO SHUT UP? FIRST YOU BEAT ME AND BRING ME BACK TO YOUR LITTLE HIDEOUT." Screaming and mad at the same time. But then I stop as I realize something. It's really cold in here but Itachi's not shivering. Weird. As I get up I look down. i I'M IN MY UNDERWEAR/i My arms folded over my boobs, trying to cover what the bra wasn't.

"I WANT ANSWERS NOW!!! WHY AM I IN MY UNDERWEAR? DID ONE OF YOU BASTARDS MOLEST ME?!?!" I took a deep breath in order to continue, but Itachi stopped me by picking me up by my neck. His crimson eyes bore painfully into mine as I held his wrist in an effort to release me. He didn't budge.

"You should watch your tone with me. I can kill you right here. Right now." He said quite evilly, but serious. His lips barely moved when he talked, and when he finished, he returned to the crazy glued frown on his face. I'd admit it, I was a little scared of him too. My feet dangled loosely in the air and I gasped as I started to lose air. He let me go. I landed on my feet and checked my neck for any injuries. He spoke up: "I bandaged your wounds."

I threw my hands up in the air and rolled my eyes in an annoying fashion. "Above all people. It HAD to be you?" I said as I started to get irritated and I was starting to hate this guy anyway.

Itachi: smirks "Oh, if that's how you feel, then I could of let the **other** guys here bandage you."

Me: I shivered a little. Were the people here that creepy? Gosh. "Okay, fine. Turn around or get out."

Itachi: "I've already seen you in your underwear." He smirked but surprisingly kept his eyes in contact with yours without going down your body.

I had a disgusted look on my face and I pushed him out the door and locked it. He could of easily overpowered it but he played along. I took off the carefully wrapped bandages and made my hand glow green as I started to heal my wounds. 5 minutes later I was done and I saw my clothes – surprisingly clean- sitting in a chair. LUCKY ME! When I was done, I started to get bored and I observed the room. Normal guy room with a bathroom attachment. Etc. Etc. But then I realized, I was kidnapped.

Me: "Itachi!" I yelled angrily.

Ita [yes, I will start calling him that occasionally- he walked in and as if he read my mind. "You're not leaving. Your joining the Akatsuki if Leader approves." He said while walking into the room you were in. The realization hit me hard. I'll probably never see Konoha again! But then again, I'm a traveler and I've only stayed in Konoha for 2 or 3 years. [She had different guardians throughout her life and had to move a lot.

Me: "No…" I sat on the bed and burying my face in my hands. Trying to make myself cry, I couldn't. The only person who I would really miss would be Kakashi, because he was my sensei for a year or maybe less than that. My guardian beat me like I was some toy and the others…I don't want to talk about.

Ita: he came closer to me. "You shouldn't cry over Konoha. I'm guessing your pet was your best friend anyway." He said a little less cold. I stopped crying and looked up, mentally slapping myself. THAT'S RIGHT. MICKEY! I stood up and looked in the mirror that was above the dresser of the room.

Me: "I'm guessing this is your room?" I asked the bastard behind me.

Itachi: "No, it's the guest room. No one goes into my room." He answered.

Me: "Oh really?" I said sarcastically. The other members must really be afraid of him.

Itachi: "Really." He said and I was about to walk out the door. I tucked some of my long red hair behind my ears. Well act least it looked red from the lighting. Pretty good. As always.

Me: "Where is he exactly?" I asked him and just then Mickey ran in through the door and hid behind my feet, looking like he just saw a ghost. I brought him to my face. "Mick, what happened?" I asked worriedly. Just then a man or should I say plant walked in. I screamed and hid behind Itachi still holding the shivering kitten.

Itachi: he was shocked by my action but he shrugged it off. "Zetzu, you can't eat the cat. Or the girl." He said annoyingly, putting a hand on my back and pushing me forward to greet the monster. Zetzu looked very sad now.

Me: looking back towards Itachi- "I have a name ya know…" and then to the monster - "H-Hi Zetzu." I waved shyly, still slightly afraid of him. Zetzu looked me up and down and whined to Itachi with a 'Why?' look on his face. If I was in my right state of mind, I would of punched him in the stomach for looking at me that way. But I was way too scared of him. Then Itachi made the meanest glare and I shivered a little.

Me: "I think I'm gonna take a walk." I said and with that I picked Mickey up in my arms and walked out the door. The hallway was a shade a red too. With a white roof and wooden floors. As soon as I was in the hallway, I knew I was lost. Anyone who saw me could tell that I had no idea where I was going. I started a mindless walk down the hallway. But then I saw a blonde guy 4 inches taller than me, in a long Akatsuki cloak. Talk about a hottie. He had green eyes just like my mothers and long blonde hair that was put in a high ponytail with some hair falling out of it. I almost wanted to pull the long blonde bangs that fell over his left eye.

Me: "Hey! I'm Mayu. And this is Mickey. Who are you?" The blonde looked at me for a moment and it seemed like he was debating on what to do. I tilted my head to the side. He looked at my cat and then he flinched when Mickey glared at him.

Blonde: "I'm Deidara, yeah. Are you in the Akatsuki, un?" said the hottie. Mickey, who was still in my arms, growled. I scratched behind his eyes to distract him from attempting to kill Dei.

Me: "Yeah, I guess so! And I also kinda don't know where I'm going…" then I thought about it for a moment. I should probably go see leader. "Can you show me to where 'Leader' is?" Mickey, who was too distracted to care about Deidara disappeared from my arms. That was normal. Mickey has a place for himself in some other world. Deidara grinned and nodded.

Deidara's Pov:

Some hot red-haired girl asked me to help her. How could I turn her down? But what's a chick like this doing in a house full of murderers, un? I hope she survives the week. It's gonna take a while before she gets used to us. Hmm, I wonder if she has a bf… But one thing I know for sure. She's hot. Yeah. And I don't think the cat likes me. [Dei-kun doesn't use yeah and un's that much when he's thinking. And for all the people that don't know. He is in fact, a guy. And this is an ITACHI love story, NOT Dei.

Me: "I have a mission to do, un. But do you wanna meet my partner, Sasori no Danna, yeah?"

Mayu: "Sure! I think this will the start of a beautiful friendship, Dei." She said happily. I smiled at her. She's so cute and she already made a nickname for me, un.We kept walking until we reached Danna's room.

Mayu's POV:

Dei: "Sasori no Danna! We have a new member." He said as he knocked on a door. "Fine." The voice from inside the room said. I wonder what he looks like. Just then the door opened and a red head stepped out. Oh yeah, another hottie. Why am I so lucky? This guy had messy red hair, kinda reminded me of that Gaara kid, but this dude had brown eyes and looked around 18 or 19.

Sasori: "Hey. I'm Sasori." He said boredly as he waved at me. I smiled and waved back. "I'm Mayu. Nice to meet you, Sasori!" he looked kinda surprised at my kindness. Sasori walked out of his room and walked down the hallway.

Dei: "Come on, hm. His office is this way." He said when Sasori was gone. I nodded as I followed him.

Me: "What is he like?" I asked as we started walking.

Dei: "Hmm. Red hair, red eyes, piercings, kinda mean and likes to hide in the shadows, un."

Me: "Oh great. Another weasel." I joked. We both started laughing and then we reached a big door. He patted my back and opened the door, pushing me inside. I looked inside the room. It was dark in here. I made out a chair and a desk though. Deciding that I should give Leader some respect so he won't kill me, I said, "Um, Leader-sama? Itachi said I should come here…". A man with orange hair, hypnotic red eyes and 6 piercings on his nose appeared in the chair. He looked at me for a second and then spoke.

Leader: "Ah, you must be Mayu. Do you want to join our little organization?" knowing I didn't have a choice, I just nodded. "Good. My name is Pein. I heard that you already fought Itachi, so you don't need to fight anyone to get in. Every member gets a cloak and a ring and you'll get yours later. You rooms being decorated so for tonight you have to share a room with someone." Great. I'm scared of most of these guys anyway. I was feeling pretty brave so I asked him.

Me: "What can I call you, Leader? Leader-sama?" It looked like he never was asked this question before. He pondered for a moment.

Leader: "Leader-sama or Pein." I was happy that I could call him Pein. Felt pretty special. [fyi, I dnt like Konan so she doesn't exist in this story. "That is all." I turned and walked outside the door to see the one and only Itachi leaning against the wall. I could never get enough of how pretty his eyes are. Loll, I bet the bastard knew he was sexy. I smiled and ran to him.

Me: in front of him- "Itachi! Guess what? I'm in the Akatsuki now!" I said happily. I couldn't stop smiling. I don't know what it was about this place, but it seemed like we were gonna have a FUN time. He didn't look too surprised. "AND, here's the best part. I'm sleeping in your room tonight!" Now this shocked him. His eyebrow rose is question, but then he brought it back down and he sighed. I wanted to mess with him so I poked him in the stomach, trying to find his tickle spot. I also got a feel of his toned stomach. HEHE!

Itachi: "What are you doing?" about to grab my hand when I found it. His sides were ticklish. He made a sound and bit his lip to stop from smiling. "Smile for me Itachi!" I said. I finally made him smirk after a few more seconds. Then I stopped and got ready to run while he getting his breath back. But he grabbed my arm before I could sprint. He knew that if he let me run, I would easily outrun him.

Itachi: "I'm **pant** gonna get you **pant** for that." He said smirking a little bit more. I smiled back. He regained his composure. "Let's go." He said as he started walking down the hallway.

Me: "Where are we going?" I asked. Almost TOO curious.

Itachi: "To meet the other members. You wouldn't want them to think you're an intruder and kill you in your sleep, would you?" I shivered as I was beginning to think that he was trying to scare me.

Me: "Your just trying to scare me, Itachi. But I'm too smart for that." I smirked.

Itachi: "Hm. Since when?" he smirked as he started to walk down the hallway, with me beside him.

Me: "Since I became a Medic Nin, When I was 10." I boasted. I wanted to make the guy jealous.

Itachi: "Hm. You can heal?" sounding a little bit interested

Me: "Mmhmm. Good thing you guys have me. Cause when I kick all your asses, your gonna need me so you don't die." I smiled sweetly.

Itachi: "Oh, so you think you can beat me?" he said slightly amused.

Me: "I would of beat you last night if you didn't hug me." I smiled and nudged him in the ribs. He opened his mouth to protest but we reached the living room with a lot of guys in there. It was a normal room with a flat screen TV [must of stole it and several couches. 3 guys were sitting on the couches while Fish Boy was standing up. Hmm, lets see who I can flatter.

Me: "Hey! I'm Mayu Yamanashi!" I said sweetly. Let's see how I'm gonna make my first impression. Fish boy was standing up and he spoke up.

Kisame: "Ah, so she has a name." he muttered. I wasted no time at all disappearing and reappearing to pick Kisame up by the collar and slam him against the wall. [She didn't actually disappear but she moves so fast that if your not paying attention, it looks like she disappeared

Me: practically invading this personal space. "One more smart comment like that and I'll make you into sushi, fish boy." I said meanly followed by a glare. Then, I let him go, dropping him to the ground and leaving him with his mouth agape. Then I turned around to meet everyone's surprised faces. "Anyone else want to introduce themselves?" I asked sweetly, like nothing happened. Heh, I think I made a good first impression. 'Mess with me, and I kill you.'

Zetzu: looking up from the TV- "I'm Zetzu, sorry about earlier…" he said apologetically.

Me: "It's okay. And who are you?" I asked pointed to a guy with white hair and pink eyes. Not hot but he was okay. I just don't see why he doesn't wear a fishnet shirt underneath this cloak. Oh well.

White-eyed guy: "I'm Hidan. Nice to meet you." Then another guy spoke up.

Masked guy: "Kakuzu."

Guy with orange mask: "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY." I twitched a little. He gave a warm hug and I couldn't help but hug back. He was cute, but baby-cute. And I haven't hugged anyone all day. He let go and I ruffled his hair. Itachi had an odd look on his face.

Itachi: "Mentally unstable…" he mumbled. I ignored it, knowing that he was right.

Hidan: "Deidara and Sasori are on a mission, so they'll meet you later."

Me: "Saw then already. Okay, here are the rules." I said while plopping myself in a chair.

Guys: "Rules?"

Me: "Don't ask questions…Rule Number 1: Whistling at me or doing anything in a perverted way, will result in punishment." I made a gesture at Kisame to show my point. They seemed to get it. "Rule Number 2: I.am.not.your.bitch. This means I will not be your cooking and cleaning lady. But since it looks like your kitchen needs some…order.[glancing at the dirty kitchen I'll do the cooking."

Itachi: "Any other rules Ms. Mayu?" he said sarcastically.

Me: acting like a teacher "No, that will be all, but more might be added if I feel like it." I got up and walked towards Itachi. Putting one hand on my hip, I asked him, "Where am I gonna sleep tonight?" running my hand through my hair. What? It's a habit.

Itachi: "My room. Come on." He said as he walked away.

The rest of the guys looked surprised and angered for some reason. Haha, I bet they wish that they could spend the night with me. Losers. I took my finger and pointed it to my butt, making a sizzling sound. They just stared at my butt. Perverts. Sighing, I saw Itachi walking away and I ran to meet him. But then I stopped. 'I should toy with him' I thought and I decided not to move. He stopped to and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just stood my ground and once again, putting a hand on my hip. Frustrated, he grabbed my hand and pulled me roughly. Which was really all I wanted. I smiled as I began to swing his arm like a little kid. He looked back at me with a questionable face and smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Healing a Lonely Murderer

Itachi Love Story

Itachi's POV:

Hm. She's very…different. I don't think she's aware of how fast her moods change. This morning she was swearing her ass off and now she's hopping like a 6-year old. Not to mention she's attractive and self-centered, but also strong and threatening.

Me: "Your lucky I'm letting you do this." I said to her. I wanted to let her know that I couldn't swat her hand away because I thought that what she was doing was amusing, but she can't go it again, ever.

Mayu: "Why not? I think it's fun swinging your arm." She said with a sweet smile. I'm guessing that know she removed a couple more years from her personality again. She must be acting like she's 5 right now.

Me: "Hm." We reached my door and I let go of her hand. She seemed disappointed. I opened my door and just like magic, a smile appeared on her face and she grinned. She walked inside and looked around. She gazed at every piece of furniture like it was gold. I didn't see what was so special about it.

Mayu: "Mhm." She hummed.

Me: "What?"

Mayu: "So _this_ is the great Itachi Uchiha's room? The one that no one except himself is allowed into." She smiled and kept going, "Well, besides me."

Me: "Lucky you." I said sarcastically. So what? She gets to spend the night in my room. I'm sure its no big deal.

Mayu: "Okay, so how is this gonna work? Only _one_ bed." She complained.

Me: "Simple. You sleep on the floor." She started whining. I walked over to my dresser and took off my cloak. 'Too hot in here anyway.' I thought. Turning back at her, she shrieked. Fear was dancing around in her turquoise eyes and I walked a step closer to find out what was wrong. She started trembling.

Me: "I-Itachi, p-please s-tay a-away from me." looking like she was about to cry, I stepped back. What was wrong with her? I didn't even touch her, all I did was take off my…maybe I should put it back on. I walked back over to the dresser and slipped back on my cloak. I turned around again to see Mayu sitting on my bed, playing with her fingers, seemingly normal.

Mayu's POV

Oh great. Now he's gonna want an explanation. Well I'm not telling him. I just met him…didn't he kidnap me? Yes, he did. I'm not going to trust him. Not now. Not ever. I looked up from my hands to see Itachi, staring at me, with a kind of concerned look on his face. I was going to say sorry but he cut me off.

Itachi: "Listen Mayu, I'm sorry. I should have changed in the bathroom." He picked up some clothes from his closet and went in the bathroom. Wow, Itachi said sorry. What am I gonna do now? Pretend like it never happened. This is gonna be hard. I was still thinking when Itachi came out the bathroom door with a short-sleeve shirt and long pants. Nothing special. I guess I'll have to say something.

Me: "Itachi, it wasn't your fault. It's just that…" I had to make up a lie fast. "I'm not that comfortable with guys taking off they're clothes in front of me. I'm sorry." he saw right through my lie and I knew he could terrorize me with questions but he let it go. I mentally thanked him for not torturing m. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. 'I should change too' I thought, but then I realized something. 'Oh look no clothes.' I was getting frustrated.

Itachi: "Something the matter?" looking up from the TV.

Me: "Ugh. Clothes. I was just gonna slip one of your shirts but I…" I really didn't want to say the word. Itachi smirked. He knew what I wanted but he pretended like he didn't.

Itachi: "Want what, Mayu?" his smirk still plastered. Gosh, he was toying with me. Must be payback for tricking him into holding my hand.

Me: "Ugh! You know I hate you Uchiha! First you kidnap me, make me join and now your not even gonna give me some panties." I blushed and covered my mouth. Itachi was having a fun time with my problem.

Itachi: ignoring the fact that I said I hated him, "You want panties, eh? Well why didn't you just say so?" I blushed a deeper red and turned around so he couldn't see my face.

Me: "This isn't funny, Itachi." I said to him.

Itachi: he got up and chuckled, "Oh come on, I was only having fun." Then he thought for a moment. "You're the only female here. So no one else would have underwear for you." I sighed. Guess I'm gonna have to wash it and wear nothing under shorts for the night. Ugh. Without asking him, I went to his dresser and dug threw his clothes, and picked out one of his shirts and walked to the bathroom. I washed my underwear and changed into his shirt and the shorts that I wore underneath my ninja outfit. I kept my bra on and took the bun out of my hair, allowing my hair to loose free. I walked out the bathroom to see Mickey cuddled up on Itachi's bed. 'He must of came back while I was changing.' I thought. Itachi looked up from his TV to look at me and then went back to watching whatever it was he was watching.

Me: "You know, Uchiha. I'm not settling for sleeping on the floor." I put a hand on my hip.

Ita: "Hm. You're not sleeping in my bed." He declared.

Me: "Mmhmm, we'll see about that." I dashed towards the bed and practically scared Mickey out of his mind. I went under the blankets and lay there. Realizing how sleepy I was, I told Itachi "Night!" and fell asleep with Mickey cuddled near me.

Itachi's POV:

She could of just slept on the couch, or in another person's room, but besides that. There's something wrong with her. "A fear of guys taking of they're clothes?" that can't be a phobia. Even if it was, something must have happened to her in her past to make her so scared like that. Everyone in the Akatsuki knows she's not a nervous scared little girl. She's actually kind of threatening. She told me 'night' and went to sleep. 'Oh great, now where am I going to sleep?' I thought. 'I shouldn't let her believe that I'll give up my bed so easily, but since she already stole it, I'm gonna sleep in it too.' I turned off the TV and crawled on the opposite side of the bed and went to sleep.

Mayu's POV:

I woke up without opening my eyes. 'Wow, this bed really is warm.' I said as I cuddled something that had a lot of heat. Another 10 seconds went by until I realized something. This 'thing' has no fur, so it couldn't have been Mickey. 'Oh no.' I thought as I mentally slapped myself and opened my eyes. Yeah, I was infact glomping Itachi's arm and he was awake. He was laying on his back with me on my side, laying on his arm. He was staring at me, but he didn't seem too surprised. A blush crept up my face as I let go of his arm and backed away a little.

Me: "I'm sooo sorry! I thought It was Mickey and…" but he shut me up.

Itachi: "It's sok. Halfway through the night you grabbed my arm and I just went back to sleep. But I'm a very light sleeper." He said non-drowsily. I yawned and nodded my head. Turning so my back was facing him, I said, "What time is it?"

Itachi: "5 o'clock."

Me: "5 o'clock? Whoa, that's early." I yawned again, "Okay, good night." But he just got up and shook me by both my shoulders to wake again. Before I could say 'What?' he said that I have training today.

Me: "Awww." I wined. "Nowwww?"

Itachi: "Yes. Now hurry up. I'm training you."

Me: still half asleep, "Well, at least it's fish boy…" I got up and walked wobbly to the bathroom. Grabbing my now dried underwear, I changed into my ninja outfit. [I decided that the cloak didn't strike my fancy and that I wasn't going to wear it. If I was forced to, I would probably unstitch the fabric and make it into a ninja dress that reached before my knees I put my brown hair into a ponytail with only one kunai stuck in it. Even with my hair up, it still reached halfway down my back. My bangs poked out from the ponytail and covered the sides of my face. I walked out and put my ninja shoes on. Itachi had his cloak on and was putting on his shoes also.

Itachi: "Let's go." He said as he walked out the door. I saw Mickey still sleeping on the bed and I let him sleep in. I followed Itachi out the door. We walked outside of the headquarters and walked around to the back on the hideout. We reached the training grounds. It was a clearing in a part of the woods with trees that were marked with kunai slashes. 'Poor things.' I thought as I promised myself to heal them after training.

Itachi: "Okay, today is Taijutsu." He got into a fighting stance. I did to. As I was about to turn my eyes purple, "No Kekkei Genkai and no putting chakra into your hits." I started whining. That was practically my whole game. First toying with my opponent with hits built with chakra and then following that by using my Daichi Kengen [yes that's the name of your Kekkei Genkai. Me: "Fine."

My POV:

Training began. You faked a punch to his face and followed it by a kick but Itachi grabbed your foot and threw you at least 15 feet. You landed gracefully on your hands and ran towards him at amazing speed. Vicious fighting started and out of the 20 hits you attempted to give him, only one hand managed to punch him in the chest. And two of his punches hit your stomach. An hour went by and it seemed as if barely any damage was being done. You stood 3 feet away ready to aim a kick at his face when he spoke up.

Itachi: breathing a little heavy, "Okay, that's enough for today." You were breathing a little heavy too but you walked over to a tree and leaned against it. It was obvious that you had more wounds than him but all you had was a pain in your stomach from being hit 2 or 3 times. Since you didn't use any of your chakra, you made your hand glow green put a hand on your stomach to heal the minor injuries that the fight caused. Getting up and facing the tree, your hand touched the Kunai marks of the tree and your eyes turned purple. The marks disappeared and the tree's deathly appearance turned into a beautiful sakura tree with pink flowers. You smiled to yourself and picked one flower. Turning around, you saw Itachi looking at the Sakura tree, partially mesmerized. You walked up to Itachi and looked at him. He didn't seem to have any injuries. He returned his gaze to you and looked at you weirdly.

Itachi: "Looking for something?"

Me: "Yes, injuries, but you don't seem to have any."

Itachi: "Hm. Who taught you to become a medic ninja?" he asked you as he started walking back towards the headquarters.

Me: "One of my guardians, Tsunade. She wasn't my guardian for very long but she taught me how to heal all kinds of injuries, perform surgery and to force chakra into my hands and feet." When you were about 8, Tsunade took you as her apprentice and as a guardian; you spent 2 years with her and became a Medic Nin when you were 10. Everyone was surprised at how fast you learned new things.

Itachi: "Hm. One of the legendary Sanin." He said. "Tsunade can't heal plants. So how did you learn that?"

Me: "Combined the Daichi Kengen with healing." You said it like it was the most normal thing in the world to do, and turned your eyes back to turquoise.

Itachi: "What else can you do?" He said as he started walking back towards headquarters. You walked beside him and looked up to him and smiled.

Me: "Now if I told you that then where's the fun in having an actual fight with you. Hm?" The sharingan user slightly smirked as he turned his gaze back to the door of the hide out.


	4. Chapter 4

Healing a Lonely Murderer

Itachi Love Story

**Later that Week at the Akatsuki**

Mayu's POV:

Day's had passed by and the same thing went on every day. Since I was still in training, I couldn't go on missions yet. But everything was just so boring here! I've just been watching TV nonstop and occasionally throwing kunai's across the room. Things were getting pretty boring in here. And boring as in –willing to slice off an arm or two for fun- but I won't do that. Too much blood involved. I was laying on a couch in the living room when Sasori came in.

Me: "Hey Sasori! Wanna sit with me?" he looked just as bored as I did, but then again, didn't he always look bored?

Sasori: "Yeah sure." I sat up and he sat next to me. I started flicking the channels.

Me: "What do you do here for fun. Seriously, I think I might just cut off someone's hair for a good laugh." Sasori touched his own hair in defense mode and laughed.

Sasori: "Everyone here has they're own hobby, for me it's playing with my puppets. Deidara's is making clay models and playing pranks on people." I squealed in delight as he said that and dropped the remote.

Me: "PRANKS!!!" I yelled. It was the most logical thing to do! "Why hadn't I thought of that!?!" Sasori sighed.

Sasori: "Leave me out of this." Just then I heard running coming this way. It was Deidara.

Deidara: "DID SOMEONE SAY _PRANKS?_ I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND!" he yelled as he ran in. My face lit up as I got up and ran towards him.

Me: "YES! YOU HAVE NO IDEA." We both calmed ourselves down and started whispering. When we were done Deidara had an evil smirk on his face and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't do an evil laugh. We set our plans into action and started off on our different ways.

15 minutes later I heard a scream from Kisame's room as I made the finishing touches of 'Part 3' of the plan. I walked out of the room and went into the living room. I started laughing hard as Deidara ran in and hid in the kitchen. Kisame ran in a few seconds later with a very angry look on his face. It was priceless. Imagine a _very_ mad shoeless fish, holding an unwrapped katana, running after a blonde guy who's laughing his ass off. Simply Priceless. Kisame looked at me with an accusing look. Which I thought was preposterous because I did absolutely nothing wrong, same goes for Deidara. Smile [if you didn't catch the sarcasm

Me: "Did I do something wrong Kisame-san?" I asked innocently, even going as far as twirling my hair with my finger. He wasn't buying it. Blonde hair poked out from the kitchen and Kisame went after it. Seconds went by and Kisame came out dragging a laughing Deidara by the wrist. Knowing that I had something to do with it, he grabbed my wrist with his other hand and dragged us both down the hallway. The whole time Deidara were looking at each other and laughing hysterically while Kisame was huffing and puffing. The scene seemed to draw some other members out their rooms. Sasori and Zetzu came outside they're doors and followed our dragging forms out of curiosity. Everyone reached Kisame's room and Sasori and Zetzu fell to the floor laughing and twitching. I was clutching Deidara to keep myself from falling while he was hanging on to the doorframe.

I bet you want an explanation. Well this is what Kisame' room looked like. Deidara printed out Kisame/Itachi fan fiction and Kisame/any kind of other fish fan fiction pictures and posted them all over his walls. Dei also made a clay model of an Itachi blow up doll. To the right of the room was a fish tank with a goldfish labeled "Uncle Frank". And finally on the ceiling of the room marks: "I'M NOT A SHARK. I'M A FISH." And you see a picture of him swimming with a pack other blue fish. How Deidara managed to do all this in 15 is beyond me. I gave him a high five after I managed to contain myself.

Deidara: holding up fish bait while laughing: "Does fishy want a snack, yeah?" this sent Kisame over the edge, he yelled loudly and we decided to run. Going in different directions and running down the halls. I looked behind me to see a very angry Kisame running behind me. I ran faster, and I saw a cloaked man with black hair walking in the direction that I was going. Itachi. I ran in front of him still panting. He looked at me with a 'What did you do?' look. I pointed behind him. Itachi turned around to see a furious Kisame bumping into him. But Itachi didn't move. 'Wow must be pretty strong to not fall backwards.' I clutched his shoulders and poked my head from the side of him.

Kisame: "Sorry Itachi-san. But this has nothing to do with you, this is Mayu's fight." I squeezed Itachi's shoulders tighter letting him know I didn't want to fight him. Honestly, I was kinda scared of him because he was so mad.

Itachi: "No, I think this is mine." Kisame's turned to fear as he turned around and huffed. I sighed loudly and let go of Itachi. I slumped against the wall and ran a hand through my hair. Itachi turned around and looked at me.

Itachi: "What did you do to get him that pissed." I looked at him and laughed. If I told him Dei put ItachixKisame fan fiction on his walls, he'll kill both of us.

Me: "Oh, Deidara and I just redecorated."

Itachi: raising an eyebrow, "Oh? Is that all?" Gosh he's so cute with his facial expressions. And his body, let's just say is VERY well built. I promised myself that one day I will make him make a full smile even if I have to do it by force.

Me: I smiled and titled my head to the side. "Oh yes. That's all." And that's when I heard Sasori scream. I squealed and Itachi sighed and grabbed my hand to run. I was surprised and Itachi thought of this as a game.

What was so bad about Sasori? He seemed harmless and not to mention skinny. Couldn't hurt a fly, right? We ran in the opposite direction of the scream. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted up. I had no control over my body. I heard Itachi say 'Chakra Strings' and I turned my head to see Sasori standing at the opposite of the hallway moving his fingers slightly. 'WTF?' I thought and he slowly pulled the strings towards him. Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back from the force pulling me. All of a sudden a cute little clay bird flew between Sasori and me. 'Aww, how cute.' I thought. Just then, It blew up and I fell back into Itachi. I blushed slightly as he let me go.

Me: "Arigato, Itachi." I said still blushing. He just nodded. I looked behind him to see a very grinning Deidara. He had a very evil joyful look on his face. 'Looks like he likes to see things blow up.' I thought. We laughed and all 4 of us made our way to Sasori's room. And boy was it a sight to see. I started laughing and holding my stomach from the pain.

Me: "You did ALL this, Deidara?" I asked in disbelief and he nodded and smiled. Itachi was dumbfounded. He hadn't seen what Dei did to Kisame's room and he didn't know what to say. Sasori however, was not a happy camper.

Sasori: "Do you two want to die today?" he asked calmly but threatening. I shivered and made a step back beside Itachi, getting ready to hide behind him if necessary.

Now let me explain, Deidara got 2 people to prank and he picked Kisame and Sasori. We already saw what he did to Kisame and here's what he did to Sasori. He managed get hundreds of Barbie dolls and clouded them on the floor. Every time you stepped on one it said: 'Wanna play dolls Sasori?' I'm guessing that's what Sasori first noticed. Dei also posted Sasori x Sakura fan fiction all over his walls similar to Kisame's. In the middle of the room, there were 2 puppets that looked like they could be Sasori's parents, making scolding noises and saying, 'We love you, Sasori!' Dei really is a genius. From now on, I'm treating him with respect. Takes a lot of thought to pull something like that off.

Sasori made another angry scream/growl as he stepped on another Barbie. Dei and I laughed and Itachi chuckled. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for making him laugh. But then Sasori used his chakra strings to pick up 10 Barbie dolls and threw them at us. I started to run out of his door while laughing.

Itachi: "Seeing that the pranks are over, I'm going back to my room." Itachi had started to walk back to his room. I giggled and he looked back over. "What?"

Me: "Oh nothing." And with that I grabbed Deidara by the sleeve and ran. Once we got as far away from Sasori's room I stopped and we were both out of breath. "He's gonna kill me, for sure."

Dei: "It couldn't have been that bad, yeah?"

Me: "Oh you'll see. Give it a few seconds." We waited a few seconds and then we heard glass break and a loud growl. I immediately hid behind Deidara.

Dei: trying to push me back in front of him. "Oh no, I'm not saving you from the weasel. He might kill me." Just then Itachi came into the room and looked at me with an evil glare. Boy, I've never seen him this angry. Let me just tell you what I did.

First I had his closet filled with pink dresses. Marked on the closet door it says, 'Pink matches your eyes' in big pink letters. On the ceiling it says, 'I LOVE YOU ITACHI!' with a picture of Sasuke next to it. To the right of the room was a cage with 3 weasels in it with a label that said, 'Itachi's family' and one of the weasels is labeled, 'Sasuke'. On bathroom mirror marked with red lipstick has a picture of the Uchiha symbol and, 'Mr. Ping Pong'. Then I got 20 Kisame's Chibi's and placed it on his bed.

By now Deidara had sprinted down the hallway leaving Itachi and me in the living room. In a flash I was slammed against the wall and Itachi was holding my wrist above my head. I smiled.

Me: "And what did I do to earn this precious moment, Itachi-kun?" I said innocently. Yes, I called him Itachi-kun. It was all for affect. My hopes are that he would get soft and not kill me.

Itachi: "I'm not letting you off that easy." He said his face in mine.

Me: "Aww, your not gonna kill me? Why, thank you Itachi-kun!" I smiled. This was beginning to be a game. He smirked.

Itachi: "If I killed you, then who would clean up my room?" he said as he let me go but before I could hit the ground he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. He started to walk towards his room. I kicked and bawled but he wouldn't let me go. Finally I just huffed and folded my arms. He wouldn't want to admit it. But he's getting softer with me. I smiled as I felt like I was getting closer to see him smile one day. We got to his room and he set me down.

Me: "You know Itachi, you starting to get soft with me." I smirked as I went to the bathroom and took out some cleaning supplies.

Itachi: "Oh really? How so?" I blushed.

Itachi's POV:

Hm. She says I'm starting to get soft. Well in a way she's right and she's wrong. Yes, I admit I have been getting a little softer since she's been here but it's only her. What was it about her that just makes me want to hug her. I really have to contain my emotions. Everyday I feel my smirks getting slightly wider.

Me: "Oh really? How so?" I asked her, taking out all the pink dresses and burning them with a jutsu. She blushed. She looks cute when she blushes…Ahh! I might need to stay away from her for a while.

Mayu: "Hm, I don't know." She said turning away from me. I walked up to her and turned her face towards me. Her eyes looked away.

Me: "Look at me." I told her. Hey eyes slowly made they're way back to mine.

Mayu's POV:

His eyes really are beautiful. Wow. They're red with black specks in it. I mean when I first saw him I thought his eyes were unique. But wow. I catch staring into them, eventually getting lost and I had to look away and take a step back.

Me: "You've just gotten nicer that's all." I said as I nervously wiped the paint off of Itachi's closet. I glanced at him. He was like staring at into space. I turned to him.

Me: "Something wrong?"

Itachi: "Hm." I wonder what's wrong with him. He seems to be deep in thought. I tried to read his mind but his face told me nothing. Minutes went by and I sighed and opened the cage with the weasels in it. My eyes glowed purple and I transported the weasels to a spot far away from here in the woods. An hour went by and we were finished cleaning. I plopped down on the floor, exhausted. He laid himself on the couch. I got up and sat next to him. His head inches away from my lap. I tried to focus on the TV but I had the urge to touch his hair and I did. He didn't move muscle. His eyes met mine.

Itachi: "What are you doing?" he said but he didn't tell me to stop. I answered with a straight face.

Me: "Playing with your hair." What he did next surprised me. Big Time. He pulled the scrounge out of his ponytail, letting his long black hair let loose.

Itachi: "Better?" he said as he smirked and looked towards me.

Me: I smiled, "Hai." And I ran my hand through his long hair. So silky and smooth. His head moved to my lap as I kept playing with his hair. He fell asleep there. I watched him as he slept. So peaceful, and not evil and rude like he used to be a few days ago. He's definitely changed. I wonder what was the cause. As he slept I felt something in my heart. What was this feeling? Could it be…NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. I can't love him. At least not yet. But I do admit I like him. After a half hour his eyes opened and he stirred.

Me: I smiled at him. [I just couldn't help but smile when I looked at him "Had a good sleep?" he simply nodded and his stomach growled. I laughed and gently pushed him off of me so I could get up.

Me: giggling, "Come on, let's get some dinner."

Itachi's POV:

I…don't know how to explain it. Maybe I'm just fond of his girl but it's more than that. Now I feel like I always want to be near her, holding her, making sure she's okay. It's too early to call it love but I do like her, but just a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Healing a Lonely Murderer

Itachi Love Story

My POV:

It was really hard to go through a week of avoiding and pretending just so you and Itachi wouldn't have to admit your feelings. Neither of you wanted to talk to each other because it was just too awkward. Itachi would stare at you and you would get lost in his eyes and force yourself to tear away. But he would also try to avoid you and you couldn't understand why. Everyday that you spent away from him, made you miss him more. But Deidara could tell, mostly because he saw the drop in your personality. Training went a little more awkwardly, you would try your best but your mind was so clouded and the only way you could fight was through anger, which isn't like you.

Yes, because you were lying to yourself, your moods being more sorrowful and quiet. And it was easier to avoid him because you got your own room. It had purple and blue walls with a dresser, closet, bathroom, working table and a cat bet for Mickey. But you could care less about the new room, or anything, just him. Every living moment was making you just want to sit in bed and cry.

It was morning and you didn't even get up for breakfast. Too depressed. You did your morning routine rather slowly and he was still on your mind. His handsome face, his mysterious red eyes, and his words. The words 'Better?' were still floating around in your head from when he let you touch his hair a week ago. That was such a peaceful moment and it hurt to think about it. You paced in your room for a while, seeing that you were getting nowhere, you just huffed and sat back down on your bed. You were staring into space, wondering how your going to go through your day when a man with silver hair, black cat ears and red eyes appeared in front of you. He didn't have a tail but you were sure that he was a Neko [person who's basically half cat. You jumped but didn't make any noise. The last thing you wanted was to let the other members 'save' you.

You: "Who are you?" you said slowly reaching for the kunai in your hair. Even though you were sad and lonely, you knew that ninjas couldn't show that, so you hid it and replaced your look with annoyance.

???: he smiled, "All these years and I thought you would have found out by now." You gasped, whom could you have possibly known for all these years? Then you shook your head in disbelief.

You: still shaking head, "No way…Mickey?" he smiled and rustled your hair.

Mick: "Yeah, it's me. I'm actually a Neko, but being your pet really was the best thing to happen to me. I never did thank you for saving me." he said as he extended his arms to help you stand up. You just stared at him but after a moment embraced him.

You: "Oh, Mickey, I had no idea you were a neko. Thanks for being my best friend for all these years. But…why did you now decide to change back?"

Mick: "Because you need someone to knock some sense into you." You tried to put on a fake smile and object but before you could say anything, he spoke.

Mick: "Listen, you can't hide it from me. It's been 10 years, I know you like the back of my paw. And you can't keep hiding your emotions like this. You'll break down." He said softly. You sat back down on your bed and cried.

You: "But I don't want to love him! Love causes pain and I can't go through that again!." The white haired neko sat next to you.

Mick: "Well, it's too late to stop yourself. You're in and you're in deep. I can tell you love that Uchiha. And you're gonna beat yourself up inside until you go into a deep depression." He placed a hand on your shoulder. "Please don't go into another depression." You nodded and hugged him as you cried. After a few minutes you stopped and scratched Mick behind the ear, making him purr.

You: "I'll tell him. Soon." But then her curiosity got the better of her, "How old are you anyway, Mick. And what's your real name?" he sat up and his face turned serious.

Mick: "I'm the last member of my clan. We were Neko shape shifters. The day you found me, my clan was killed and I had to run away. Since you took me in and protected me from…that awful man, I vowed myself that I'll stick by your side." He smiled, "My real name's Demetrius and I'm 25 in human years." You smiled for the first time in a week.

You: "Looks like kitty's older than me!" He made a sigh, "Should I call you Demetrius now?"

Mick: "Nahh, I like Mickey better. Demetrius makes me feel old."

You: you nodded and your eyes lit up, "Hey! Now that I know you're partially human, we can train together! You'll be my ultimate weapon…besides my Daichi Kengen." He smiled and then he frowned.

Mick: "I'm afraid I can't blow my cover, at least not yet. But if we could train in private then sure!" Just then the door opened and Mickey proofed into a cat and nuzzled into your lap. It was the Sharingan user himself. Your smile instantly turned into a slight frown.

You: "Yes Uchiha?" you said crossing your arms.

Itachi: his face stayed the same, "You have your first mission tonight, with Kisame and I. Get ready, were going to the Village Hidden in the Clouds."

You: "Thank you for the news. Now can you kindly leave my room?" you said with a fake smile and Mickey just looked at you. Itachi didn't say anything, he just left and closed the door.

Your POV:

WHY CAN'T I HATE HIM. I WANT TO HATE HIM WITH EVERY FIBER IN MY BEING, BUT, but I can't. Be-because I love him. THERE! I admitted it: I love the bastard! I love the way he makes that cute smirk when we used to talk. I love the way his eyes would just bore down in mine. I love the way we used to have awkward moments, where he would press me against the wall or hold me around the waist. I miss all of that! I'm madly in love with him and I don't know what to do. Mickey's right, if I keep going like this then I'll put myself into another depression like I did 10 years ago. But, It's not just that DARN EASY! TO JUST ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS LIKE THAT! No! it's not. My hearts already been broken from a mindless crush. If I brake it again, will I be able to put it back together before giving up on life?

I walked over to my bathroom mirror and washed my face. Put my hair in a loose braid with a ribbon at the top, I walked out and into the living room. I sat on the couch and sat on something, or someone. It was Itachi. CRAP! I immediately jumped up, apologizing, all the while blushing. He just stared at me with those pretty eyes of his and when I felt myself starting to get lost in them I turned away and walked to the kitchen. Knowing that he had followed me, I wasn't going to turn around to give him the satisfaction. I tried to open my mouth but sobs came out instead and I sprinted out of the kitchen before he could stop me. I went back to my room and packed all my stuff for the trip.

Itachi's POV:

I followed Mayu into the kitchen and just looked at her. She's so beautiful, I couldn't help it, but her eyes filled up with tears and before I could stop her, she sprinted out of the room. I sighed loudly. Deidara walked in, grabbing a carton of milk and looked at me.

Deidara: "You really messed up this time, un." He said as he glared at me and walked out. Am I really that horrible? If so, then I don't deserve her as a friend, I should just give up. If I'm making her cry so much then…maybe she should forget about me. But that would kill me, because…I…

**3 days later**

Kisame, Itachi and I came back from our mission today. All we had to do was steal some scrolls and I managed to have my fun too, but that was the only time I smiled, while I was fighting. If I don't confess soon, I'll go into one of the worst depressions of my life. Just then Pein called an Akatsuki meeting. We all met up there and he starting telling missions to everyone. Man, this guy likes to talk a lot. He told everyone they're missions except ours.

Pein: "Mayu, Itachi and Kisame." We all turned our direction towards him. "Your mission is to take back Orochimaru's ring." Oro-chi-ma-ru? The very mention of his name had sent me into shivers. I started to stutter and all of a sudden, I felt very cold. The guys looked at me like I was crazy but Itachi's eyes were slightly filled with concern. I ignored it and sprinted off into my room. I slammed the door behind and went searching for Mickey.

Me: "MICKEY!!!" I screamed. Mick appeared in front of me. I was crying already and the cat proofed into human form and cuddled my shivering body.

Mick: "Mayu! You haven't shaken like this since the last time…You have to see him again don't you?" he asked.

Me: "YES, I HAVE TO SEE THAT RAPIST! MORE LIKE STEAL HIS RING." [yes I finally gave you a clue to your past. I heard a knock on the door and I ran to it. Mickey disappeared and I opened the door. The weasel stood before me with a look in his eyes. Concern. But I didn't give him time to talk because I pulled him inside the room, locked the door and buried my face in his chest. He was stunned, but I didn't care as I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried. Slowly, his arms held my body against his. I sobbed and cried trying to talk but he shushed me. 10 minutes of this went by and I was finally done. I could tell my eyes were red and my face was a mess but I didn't care. I was in the arms of the man I loved and it felt good.

Itachi: "Mayu, you have to tell me why you were crying." I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, trying to fix myself up a little bit. I walked out and sat down, leaning my back against the wall and motioned him to come sit next to me. He did and I started talking.

Me: "My family was a clan of powerful ninja and all of them went to fight during the ninja wars. They were killed, except my father who spent years looking for me. I was very young at the time and I couldn't fight so I was switched from guardian to guardian, being occasionally beaten and treated unfairly by several, but after I was kidnapped from Tsunade…" he looked at me nodded his head for me to go on. "By Orochimaru. He was mean to me and when I found Mickey on the street, I took him in. When Orochimaru objected to it, he tried to kill him but I put my life on the line for the cat. He raped me everyday after that day…" I tried to hold in the tears, but Itachi put an arm around me and I leaned against him, temporarily holding back the tears. I kept going, "Every since then, I haven't been able to trust any other man except my father who found me when I was 16 and Mickey of course. I got a phobia of men taking off they're clothes because it reminds me of when…" I stopped. I couldn't possibly go on without crying and the tears came out. "Itachi…" his name seemed to make its way out of my mouth while I cried. He just held me tighter and rocked back and forth a bit. I stopped crying suddenly and I faced him.

Me: "Why do you do this to me? Why does it feel like I can tell you anything? I don't even know you. Who are you? Why is it that you show up when I need you the most? And why aren't I not shivering, you are a man after all." Questions clouded my mind as I realized I said it out loud. Not seeing any reason in blushing, I just sat there with my head on his chest and my eyes to the floor. I turned silent.

Itachi: breaking the silence, "I bet you didn't know that you drive me crazy." I quickly turned around to meet his gaze. 'I drive him crazy?' questions still clouded my mind. I tried to look into his eyes for answers. I hit him playfully when I couldn't find it.

Itachi: "Why'd you hit me?"

Me: "I've never told anyone what I just told you. What makes you so special?" he smirked. I missed that smirk.

Itachi: "I don't know. Ask yourself." But then he paused. "Wait. Why am I here?" I smirked and mocked him.

Me: "Idk, Ask yourself!" I smiled brightly.

Itachi: "I haven't seen that beautiful smile of yours in a week." My eyes widened. 'My 'beautiful' smile?' I couldn't resist anymore, he had pushed me over the edge. I kissed him lightly on the lips and held my lips there. I could tell he was surprised. After a moment, he smirked against my lips and kissed me back. I broke away and smiled.

Me: "Thank-you Itachi-kun." He smirked.

Itachi: "For what? And since when was I Itachi-_kun_?"

Me: with a bright smile "Since now. And thanks for…everything." I got up and brushed myself off. Pulling him up too. "Come on, Itachi-kun. We have to train."

Itachi: "Why? The mission's not for another week."

Me: My face turned serious, "I'm gonna need all the training I can get to kill that bastard." I said with a straight face, anger dancing in my eyes. And then I smiled and put my hair in my normal bun with 2 kunai in it. "Let's go!" and with that Mickey jumped in my arms and Itachi and I headed down the hallways. It was time to train for the kill.


	6. Chapter 6

Healing a Lonely Murderer

Itachi Love Story

Thoughts…

Mayu's POV:

Yeah, that bastard Orochimaru raped me. Numerous times. And that's why I have to kill him. For all the people he's cursed, all the scams he's played and for all the people he's killed. The only reason why he didn't curse me was because I was too loyal to him. Of course I was, he was my guardian. And I was young. I thought that when he raped me that it was what people do. He convinced me into believing that. That pervert, I bet he's raping Kabuto as we speak. Kabuto…Kabuto why did you do that to me? Break my heart?

It's hard to describe my relationship with Itachi. Were like best friends who just happened to kiss once. But I still love him. I'm glad I can admit that now. Even though It hurts that he doesn't feel the same way [and I'm pretty sure he doesn't I'm not lying to myself anymore. It's not as hard as you think it is. I love Itachi Uchiha. What's not to love? Hmm, I don't think our relationship will grow though. Maybe it will, but I have to kill Orochimaru first. Once he's out of the way, I can love Itachi. That's if he accepts it…

Itachi's POV:

I still remember that kiss. How she just turned around and kissed me, just like that. There was nothing I can do. First I was paralyzed for a few seconds and then…I guess I kissed her back. But did she just kiss me because I was giving her too many complements or because she…naahhh there's no way she loves me. Who can love a lonely murderer? Not Mayu. Not Anyone. And about this whole 'Kill Orochimaru' thing, Mayu's gonna get herself killed. She doesn't know how powerful he is and that he used to be in Akatsuki. But then again, Mayu has some hidden battle moves that she won't even show me. And I decided that I would fight with her. Orochimaru fears me anyway. It might do her some good.

End Thoughts

My POV:

Training was intense and Itachi didn't go easy on you. Not that you wanted him to. You figured that if Itachi is stronger than Orochimaru then if you could beat him then Orochimaru would be no sweat. But you knew that you were slightly wrong too. That was just what you wanted to believe. If you fought Orochimaru, he could curse you and probably trick you into staying with him so you can become strong enough to kill him. And while you were his student, he could probably rape you again and that scared you. So when you weren't training, you were in the lab trying to find a cure to the disease.

As far as training goes, you also perfected your Daichi Kengen. You could fight taijutsu while your using your Daichi. Itachi taught you Chidori and that technique combined with the lightning that you could already call, could make a death trap. Along with some other stuff, you were definitely a threat. But all this power didn't change your personality one bit; you were still 'that hot girl who we shouldn't disrespect'.

But of course you and Itachi are idiots. Deidara saw that you two loved each other from the start and he thought it was stupid that you guys couldn't get together.

It was the day of the mission and everyone [as in Kisame, Itachi and you was packing. Mickey seemed happy that he would be able to get out the house and fight but sad because of the danger you were putting yourself into. At sometime during the weeks, you decided that you would wear the cloak, but you made it into a beautiful black and red fighting kimono. As you got ready you slipped your kimono over your black shorts. You hid an extra Kunai in the dress, just in case. You made a messy bun with 2 kunai stuck into it, like usual. Grabbing a small tote to carry some necessary things, you placed Mickey in the bag, so his head could poke out and walked out the door. You were in a pretty cheerful mood. Why? Let's go over the reasons. 1. This mission will actually be a challenge. 2. Itachi's going with you [hehe and 3. You've got some tricks up your sleeve that you've just been dieing to use. So let's get this mission on with!

Mayu's POV:

I walked out my door and into the living room. I opened the fridge and took a few snacks to pile up in my bag, while warning Mick that if he ate it, there will be consequences. Turning around I saw Deidara coming my way. I smiled at him but he grabbed my arm and dragged me to a secluded spot [Don't get pervy now! It's nothing like that. He had this serious look on his face that made me think twice of joking around with him.

Deidara: looking at me seriously in the eyes, "Mayu-chan, do you love Itachi?" I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out and it ended in a blush. I looked away from him, too ashamed that I was embarrassed. I finally got my voice back.

Me: "I…I-i…" he shushed me and started to walk away. "Tell him, not me." he whispered as he walked out of the room. I just stood there dumbfounded. I heard someone say my name and I turned around. It was Itachi. Standing there while tucking a kunai in his cloak

Itachi: "Mayu, let's go. Kisame's waiting." He said and turned down the hallway and I followed him. I looked down, suddenly depressed by the situation Dei put me in. He doesn't know how it feels! To be in love with someone and to afraid to confess. I sighed and he turned his head towards me.

Itachi: "Something wrong?" he asked with a hint of concern in his dazzling crimson eyes. I almost melted but I regained my composure with a lie.

Me: I laughed nervously, "Nope I'm great!" his eyebrow raised with a questionable look. Gosh, I hate how he knows when I'm lying. I walked up to him, tapped his nose and smiled, "I'm fine. Now we have mission to do!" I said. Meanwhile Mickey jumps out of my bag and walks beside me. "And a man to kill…" I said with a dark voice. Itachi trembled a little with shock as we met Kisame outside the hideout.

Kisame: "Finally!" he looked at both of us and then turned his glance towards the forest. "Orochimaru lives in the Sound Village so let's go." He said as he started walking towards the forest. I kept myself to the right of Itachi and Kisame to his left. The trip was boring and soon it was nighttime. We had another day to go before we reached the village so we set camp.

Itachi's POV:

Deciding to set up camp, I started a fire and put up a tent. Mayu really seems to be out of it. She's not depressed like how she used to be but she's still acting different. It seems like she holding something off until she kills Orochimaru. Which would probably be the bloodiest battle of her life. Why do I worry myself so much about her. She's just another girl…no she's not another girl. This girl just _happened_ to kiss me. Do I… my thoughts were interrupted by a shivering form sleeping against a tree bark. Mayu was sleeping on her side with her head against the tree. The tree seemed to welcome her to lay against it, for the bark didn't make her uncomfortable but she was sleeping and cold. Getting up, I sighed and took off my cloak. I draped it over her and she snuggled against it.

How can someone so difficult be so beautiful? She looks so peaceful asleep. But her words stopped my thoughts again. She was mumbling in her sleep.

Mayu: "…No…Oro…chimaru-sempie please stop." She said/pleaded. She was having a nightmare and it filled me with rage about what Orochimaru did to her as a child. I laid myself against a tree a few feet away and started to go to sleep when I felt a weight on my chest. It was Mayu and she was half asleep. Her head was against my chest and she fell asleep there.

Mayu: mumbling, "I missed…his warmth." And fell into a deep sleep. I was too shocked to say anything and too tired to move her.

MY POV

Here's how you woke up. You woke up to random flashing lights. Moaning with frustration, you woke up and turned your direction to the photographic Kisame, laughing and taking pictures. 'What there to take pictures of?' you thought. But for starters you had someone's cloak on and you were…laying on someone's chest. 'Oh god.' You thought as you lifted your head and turned around to see a very angry and must I say cloakless Itachi. He stared at Kisame and told him to stop. When he didn't, Itachi just stared at Kisame. Kisame just made a high-pitched scream and collapsed on the ground.

You: Getting up from Itachi and walking over to Kisame. "You didn't have to do that, you know?" He just picked up his cloak and straightened his hair. You bent down and healed Kisame. When you were done, Kisame was wide-awake and apologized to Itachi.

Mostly in silence, the 3 of you jumped through trees to the Sound Village. What would have took you a whole day, took 2 hours because of your speed. As you neared the village, you took the bun out of your hair and put on a straw hat with tassels. So did Itachi and Kisame. No one could tell who you were exactly because of hats, but any smart person knew that you were Akatsuki, due to the symbols on the cloak, and to be careful. If that person was smart enough then they could tell you were female because you refused to wear that long cloak and instead wore a shorter, fitter one, that shows some of your curves but not too much.

Mayu: "This is gonna be fun. Right guys?" I said gripping my hold on my almost empty bag now. Kisame just smirked but Itachi didn't look happy.

Itachi: "Don't be so confident. Orochimaru is strong. Your strong too but just watch out for his attacks." You nodded while Kisame elbowed him in the ribs.

Kisame's POV:

Wow. Itachi _cares_ about Mayu. I never thought that Itachi would care about someone. I elbowed him in the ribs and he just glared at me. Instead of taking it further, I just turned my eyes towards the village gates, where they were several ninja guards looking at us.

My POV:

You weren't welcomed into the village very nicely. Infact several men tried to slap your butt and… other perverse things but you 'dealt' with them. The guards, were somewhat of a hassle but Itachi killed them. Orochimaru's castle was right in the middle of the village so it wasn't hard to find. Before you guys could even get within 20 feet of it castle, there were obstacles. 5 ninjas were guarding the doors, already in a fighting stance.

Ninja 1: "Ahh, Lord Orochimaru told us that Mayu Yamanashi would come one day, and look at her." His eyes trailed down your body.

You: seeing no point in keeping the hat on because your cover was blown, yelled colorful words at him.

Ninja 2: "Ooh. Feisty. I like that."

You: angry growl, "Itachi, I'll take these bastards. You and Kisame share the other ones." He nodded and pulled out a Kunai. You pulled a kunai from your shorts and speeded towards them. You one ninja by the wrist and twisted it, receiving a beautiful cracking noise that made you grin. The other wrapped his arms around your waist from behind and used a fire jutsu but you put your arms around his neck. Making a kunai appear in your hand, you sliced his back. Deciding taijustu would save up your chakra for later, you fought the ninja. Since one of the ninja couldn't use they're hands for a jutsu because of the broken wrist, they tried all sorts of crap on you. The other ninja kept trying to get close to you. That pervert. Kisame had already killed his ninja and Itachi was toying with his. Finally you made a long sword appear in your hands and killed them both while Itachi killed one of his opponents.

Itachi: with a very dark face, "Go tell your master were here to see him." He told the ninja that he kept alive. He used the rest of his strength to run away from itachi and into the castle, stupidly leaving the door open. You put a hand through your hair and straightened your dress.

You: "Okay, let's go." All three of you started to enter the castle when you heard a hissing sound behind you. You froze and slowly turned around. Orochimaru was standing 20 feet away with a smirk plastered on his face. Itachi and Kisame turned around and got into a fighting stance.

Oro: "hiss So Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame came to stop by?" Itachi stayed still and stared at him, while Kisame took out his Samehada (sp?). "And who do we have here, Yamanashi Mayu? It is so nice to see you again, Mayu-kun." You shivered until Itachi looked at you. Anger started to appear on your face and your eyes turned purple. Your kitty turned into a ferocious Tiger. You transported everyone to a part of the forest. After all, you had more resources there.

You: you glared at Orochimaru. "Go to hell you bastard." He lightly chuckled and made a hand sign. Snakes appeared and tried to lunge at you, but all four of you separated in 3 directions.

Oro: "Oh come out now. Don't be scared. I was only having some fun." Just then a man with grey hair and glasses came out. He stood next to Oro and got in a fighting stance. You became angrier and the sky turned completely dark, wind began to blow roughly and trees grew a little taller. Kisame jumped from the tree he was in and started a wave while Itachi attacked Oro. What they didn't know was that that Orochimaru was a clone and the real one was hiding. You jumped down from your tree and sped towards the man with grey hair.

You: "Nice to see you again, Kabuto." You said sweetly and you kicked him in the gut. He clenched his gut with his hand and made a chidori with his other hand.

Kabuto: "Don't be angry with me Mayu, didn't you love me at one point?" he smirked. You became angrier and lightening began to strike, while you made a Chidori with one hand and built chakra with the other. You punched the grown leaving a fork-like crack down the ground and slammed your other hand on top of it. Sending your chidori like a lightening strike down the cracks. Kabuto jumped out of the way but the ground exploded all around him, leaving him wounded. He charged at you with his chidori still in his hand but you grabbed his wrist and punched him in the face, breaking his glasses.

Kabuto: "You've become stronger." His eyes trailed down my body, "And more mature." You growled loudly and water started to appear behind you. You raised the temperature and the water froze into billions of dagger-like droplets and then charged it at Kabuto. Right then, you felt an arm seize you and pull you down to the ground. It was Orochimaru. Screaming from the pain and the fear, you drove a kunai into his leg, but still couldn't get up. He smiled.

Oro: "I think we continue, where we left off." You screamed with terror as he knocked you out.

Mayu's POV

I woke up with a scream. Trying to move, I realized that I was tied to a bed. I tried to free myself from the binds that held but it was too strong. Realizing the position I was in I started to cry. The bedroom door opened and in came the man that I feared the most. Orochimaru walked in with a smile on his face.

Oro: "Oh Mayu, you look so tempting when you struggle like that." He hissed and took off his shirt. I froze and started shivering.

Me: "Please, Orochimaru. Don't do this." I begged him while tears started to come down my face. He walked up to the bed and got onto of me.

Oro: "Remember, it only hurts if you don't comply." He was bending down to kiss me when he was suddenly thrown against the bedroom wall. Itachi appeared with anger in the world all over his face as he sent Orochimaru into the worst genjustu of his life. The Mangekyo Sharingan technique. I just laid there watching Itachi and Orochimaru freeze for a few seconds. Itachi let him go and he left him unconscious. He looked at me, the anger in his eyes slowly disappearing. He walked over to my shivering form and untied the ropes. I started to cry as I jumped into his embrace. He held me and I just kept on crying.

Itachi: "Did he hurt you?" he asked. His eyes were filled with concern and I lifted my face from his chest. "Because if he did…" I cut him off.

Me: "sniff…no…sniff" his finger lifted my chin to him and he cuddled me.

Itachi: "Stop crying. I'm here now." He squeezed me as I began to stop crying. I looked up at him. His eyes were filled with concern but mine was with thought. If I don't tell him how I feel now then I'll regret it for the rest of my life.

Me: "Itachi…" I said trying not to get lost in his eyes.

Itachi: "Hm?"

Me: "I…I think…No. I know I love you." I looked away from him and turned my head. We sat there in silence for 3 seconds until he turned my head back around and kissed me deeply. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I was shocked but I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. We held it there until he let go and looked at me.

Itachi: "I love you, too." He said. I stared at him in disbelief. 'Itachi loves me.' the words kept ringing around in my head. My face lightened up and turned into the biggest smile I ever made. I hugged him tightly and got up. Walking over to Orochimaru's unconscious form, I bent down and slapped him hard against the face. Taking the ring off his hand, I went back to Itachi and pulled him up.

Me: "Come on. Let's go back." I said as started to let go of his hand but he just held it tighter. I looked at him and smiled.

Itachi: a smirk appeared on his handsome face, "What? I think its fun to hold your hand."  
Me: "Your lucky I'm letting you do this." I said playfully as I held him hand tighter. He smirked and started towards the door.

Itachi: "Oh? I thought you loved holding my hand. And grabbing my arm in your sleep, and sleeping on my chest." He teased and I started to blush.

Me: "Itachi-kun. Shut up." I said as I teleported us outside the castle and to the village gates. Kisame was leaning against a tree waiting for us. He had a bad wound on his shoulder. I gasped and ran up to him, letting go of Itachi's hand.

Me: "You baka." I said as I started to heal him. He just looked at me with a smirk on his face.

Kisame: "I saw you holding Itachi's hand." I blushed as I finished healing him. Turning to Itachi, he had a smirk on his face too.

Me: "Gosh, both of you just shut up!" I said as I seized both of them by the wrist and teleported outside the headquarters. Feeling stupid about all the chakra I wasted, I slumped to the ground dizzily. The last thing I felt was someone picking me up.


	7. Chapter 7

Healing a Lonely Murderer

Itachi Love Story

I woke up feeling horrible and paralyzed. Like my head was going to explode and I was gonna to die of starvation. I was getting the thought of moving but everything hurt. I must be sick. Looking around, I realized that I'm not in Itachi's or mine. _Hmm._ The door opened. And a certain ping tailed blonde came in with a tray of food. I tried to sit up.

"Don't move. Your ill." He put the tray down the nightstand and put his hands under my arms, pulling me up.

"Mmm. Deidara? What happened to me?" I wined and put a hand on my head. Deidara just looked at me with concern in his eyes. It felt nice to have more than one person who cared about me. He started to feed me.

"You got a high fever somewhere along your mission. Then you used up all your chakra and brought down your bodies defenses…" he explain but I cut him off.

"And since my body was asleep for most of the time, it allowed the virus to basically spread over. Great." I finished his sentence. I felt like I was now getting my chakra back.

"Dei, put my hand over my right arm." He looked at me slightly confused but complied. I made my left hand glow green, almost painfully and healed my right joint. Testing it, now I could move my arm in a mechanic way. I sighed and healed my right hand. Allowing my fingers to move. Next I healed my whole right arm including my shoulders. After that I was tired.

"Mayu, you should have just waited it out." He said and hugged me. I was surprised but I hugged him back with my only mobile arm.

"I hate being immobile. And I'm the only one here to heal myself." But then I thought about it. "Dei-kun, why am I in your room?" He sighed and brushed some hair out of the right side of his face.

"We were all supposed to go on missions today, he chose me to stay back. Itachi wanted to stay, but since he's the most powerful one here, Leader made him go too." He stood and sat at the foot of my bed. He was deep in thought and a frown appeared on his face.

"What's wrong Dei-kun?"

"Don't call me Dei-kun anymore, yeah." He said harshly. I was shocked. He then turned around and looked my square in the face. "You love Itachi-sama don't you, un?"

"Yes I do." There was no doubt about it. I'm in love with him.

"Then call him –kun, not me." He then stood up and left. Behind the anger in his face, I saw sorrow. _What's wrong with him?_ I sighed pulled the sheets off the bed. Feeling some of my chakra come back, I took my mobile right arm and healed the joints in my other arm. I pulled myself from the bed by holding on to the headboard. I saw some crutches against the wall with a note on it. The note read: 'From Sasori. Get Well Soon.' Another 15 minutes later I managed to heal my major joints so I could walk decently with the crutches. I coughed harshly. When I get enough chakra, I'll have to force my body to destroy every single virus in my damn body. But for now, I'll wait.

In a few more hours I gained all my chakra back, but for the antidote I was going to make, I needed more. I opened the bedroom door to look for anybody who'd be concerned that I'll die if I don't have some of they're chakra. I saw Deidara lying down on the couch. Close enough.

"Dei, I mean Deidara. Can I lend some of your chakra?" I asked quietly. He only looked up and motioned me to come over.

"Sure. But how, un?" I walked up to him and sat next to him on the couch. Taking his hand in mine I focused a little bit. I took a little of his chakra and laid back against the couch.

"What wrong, un?" concerned written all over his face with a black sharpie.

"Do you hate me? You won't even let me call you Dei-kun anymore." a tear fell and landed on my lap. I looked at him, but he spaced out contemplating on his next move. I could see it on his face. There was pain in his eyes. Heart-breaking pain.

"I don't, un. I just think that people use –kun to talk about people they love, yeah. And you already told me that you love Itachi." I was confused. _What's this whole thing about Itachi and me?_ I stayed silent, more tears started to fall down my eyes._He does hate me._

Deidara only got up from the cough and walked away. I stood up and yelled at him across the room.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? Normal men would embrace a girl who's crying!" I snapped at him. He stopped dead in his tracks but didn't look at me. More tears fell down my face.

"If I held you, it would be more than just a hug, un." He spoke back quietly, still not making eye contact or turning around to face me.

"What do you mean?"

He turned around sharply, letting me catch a glimpse of his mechanic eye when his bangs moved.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT, UN!" A tear ran down his face as he ran down the hallway and into his room, locking it. I look down at my feet in shame. _I understand why he tried to keep his distance from me ---- I'm taken by Itachi. And why he didn't want me to call him –kun – I love Itachi not him. And why there was pain in his eyes when I looked into them – I'll never return his feelings._ I sighed and walked back to my room, sitting on my bed. Just then Itachi walked in the room. Sadness all over his face. I ran up to him and jumped in his arms. A smile appeared on his face.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled in his ear. He chuckled and swung me around.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here." He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Just making sure." I kissed back and he put me down.

"Itachi, how much chakra do you have? I need a lot to cure myself from the viruses in my body." He nodded and held out his hand.

"Take everything." My eyes widened. I mouthed the words: 'Everything?' to him in question. He just nodded and made me put my hands on his palm. I looked at him in question.

"Because I love you." He answered simply. I smiled and kissed the palm of his hand, before I took half of his chakra, leaving him slightly dizzy.

"Why didn't you take everything?" he said holding on to my shoulders so he doesn't lose balance.

"Because I love you, baka." I said and took off my shirt. His eyes went wide. "Relax pervert. I'm just going take all the toxins from my body." I laid down on the bed with my back against the headboard. "Besides, you've seen me in my underwear before. Remember?" I laughed and he snickered. I put a hand on my heart and made my hand glow green. I took all the chakra out of my body and placed it on my heart. A slight pain shot through my body but I tried not to show it. Itachi saw it and he rubbed my back for comfort. The chakra turned into white blood cells that attacked every single infection in my body. [Yes, I go to science class. _I fell so weak._ I fell in Itachi's arms.

"Mayu! Are you okay?" he shouted in my ear, trying to keep me from losing consciousness.

"Yes, Itachi-kun. I need rest." I said simply and fell asleep in his arms. I heard him sigh and hold me back, letting my rest my head on his chest sitting upright.

Itachi's POV:

_She's too hard on herself. I don't want to loose her this easily. And I never heard about anybody healing himself or herself, especially with this kind of surgery. I looked at her face. It looked different. Like it was a lot healthier. Her hair even had blonde highlights in it now- making her hair light brown with hints of blonde and red. Her face glowed and her skin turned an even creamier color than before. She looked…stunning._ I laid her down on the bed and pulled her shirt back on her. Pulling up the covers, I kissed her on the forehead and ran my hand through her beautiful hair. I walked out the room and into the hallway. I walked into the living room to see Kisame patting a melancholy Deidara on the back. Deidara looked up at me and slowly walked out of the room, like nothing happened. I looked at Kisame.

"Kisame, what's wrong with him?" I asked and walked closer to him.

"Ask him yourself." He said contently. I just kept my same emotionless face and knocked on Deidara's bedroom door.

"Go away, un." Was the answer I got. And just because he said that, I knocked it down. Everyone here respects me and I want the same respect from Deidara. He yelped and glared at me. "What do you want, Itachi, un?" I just walked in and sat in the chair of his art table.

"You tell me. Are you okay?" _Oh god I'm getting soft. I bet its Mayu's doing._ He looked at me surprised but then got up to leave the room. I grabbed his wrist. "I want an answer."

"It's nothing okay, un!" He ripped his hand away from me and tried walking out the door. I got in front of him and blocked the doorway.

"You're not leaving until I get an answer."

"Fine." And he got into a fighting stance. I sighed and pulled out a kunai. I really didn't want to fight, but if it meant getting what I want- an answer- then so be it. We spar'd for a while and soon I was behind him with his hands held together behind his back with one hand, kunai to his neck in the other.

"Okay Itachi. Once again you win. You just take everything I want." he said as I let go of him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"You don't deserve Mayu! She wants a nice guy like me. Not a criminal who killed his whole family, yeah." Anger started to dance in my eyes.

"Don't talk about my family." I said with a cold glare. He shrugged it off and stared at the door.

"Whatever, yeah. I was forced here so I'm innocent, un. You don't deserve her, I do." I was about to punch him in the face when I heard a voice from the door that made both of us turn our heads.

"Please, stop… fighting." Mayu said weakly, leaning against the doorframe for support. I ran up to her and helped her stand up straightly by putting my arm under hers.

"I…Itachi…Dei…dara…stop." She said and fell asleep in my arms. Deidara just stood there, frozen, looking like he was about to cry.

"I love her and…and you always get everything." He ran out of the room and out the hideout. I sighed and picked Mayu up bridal style. _Maybe I don't deserve her. Maybe she'll be happier with a guy like Deidara. He's right. I have to let her go…_

Interlude of the Breakup: Mayu's POV:

I unsteadily got up from my bed and made my way to the mirror. I looked at it once and made a double take. /i _Whoa, that's me/i _My hair got lighter and there's almost no red in it. Like a blonde/brown. i _Must be since I used all that chakra to make me extremely healthy. /i _Even my skin looks healthier. I yawned realizing how much more sleep I need. I was about to dive right back in the bed when I heard yelling coming from Deidara's room. And not to mention fighting noises. Running out of my room and down the hallway, I reached Deidara's bedroom door. Using the last of my energy, I opened the door.

Deidara and Itachi stood in there, in fighting stances. Itachi looked like he was about to kill Dei. I gasped and tried to make some sound come out. They both looked at me. The anger in their eyes turned to shock and concern. Itachi walked up to me and caught me right as I was about to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Healing a Lonely Murderer

Itachi Love Story

The Breakup: Itachi's POV:

_ i She's just beautiful. There are no other words to describe her, but what would a beautiful girl like her do with a person like me. She should be afraid of me. Afraid that I could kill her any day now. Not in love with me. I must have tricked her or something. /i _

I carried her back to her room and laid her on the bed. Her beautiful brown/blonde spilled over her face as she slept. I tucked the hair behind her ear and kissed her on the cheek. i _That will be my last act of affection. /i _ I tried to keep my face content but I know sadness was escribed with a red sharpie marker, all across my face._ /i Please try to stop loving me. /i _ I took one last look at her and forced myself to leave the room. /i _Now I have to erase the man Mayu's made me into. Remember, I'm a murderer. /i _ I exited the headquarters unnoticed and walked toward the training grounds. Knowing that I was going to train the hardest I have trained since I was ANBU, I took off the cloak. i _It just gets in the way anyway. /i _ I stood myself in the middle of a clearing of trees, staying away from 'Mayu's Sakura Tree' at all cost. Overlapping red and white painted circles shaped like a dartboard covered random areas of the barks of the tree. Slightly bending my knees, I jumped high in the air with my eyes closed. Once I got to the highest point of my jump, I turned upside-down I plunged head first to the ground while spinning. Reaching into my pockets, I threw 5 kunai's into the target and landed back on my feet. The kunai's landed perfectly into the tiniest red circle of the target. Bull's eye. But the targets didn't matter. I'm a prodigy. A skilled ninja. And a man who has to give up the one he loves.

I kept up the training for a few more hours. Vigorously too. Until I was so exhausted it was hard to walk. I slung my cloak over my shoulder and walked back to headquarters. I felt good. i _Starting to get back like my old self. I can get through this. People have done it before. /i _But my heart sank back into its hole right when I saw that tree Mayu healed. The same tree that turned into one of the most beautiful Sakura tree's I have ever seen. The tree stood proudly. Like it was trying to tell me something. But I. Itachi Uchiha. Do not analyze trees, or any other kind of wildlife for a 'sign'. 'Signs' don't exist. They're all in your imagination. So instead of wasting my time with a tree, I plucked one of its flowers and stuffed in it my pocket. That way, when I feel like I need a little more imagination in my life, I can look at the pedals and think, 'Wasn't that tree trying to tell me something?' And then laugh at myself for being so idiotic.

I walk back into the headquarters to see Mayu wandering helplessly around the hallways. She looks like she's half asleep and looking for someone. _ sarcasm I wonder who._

"Itachi? ITACHI! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" She screamed at yelled at me in glee. I just forced myself to keep a straight face and to ignore her. She saw it in my face that I wasn't my right self. i _Damn, she knows me too well. i/ _

"Something wrong, Itachi?"

"Yes. We should see other people." I couldn't look in her eyes right now, so I focused on the walls to the side of her. Anything but her face. She blanked out and stood there frozen. Her eyes were pointed in my direction but it didn't look like she was looking at anything, from what I saw from the corner of my eyes. Her thoughts were clouding her eyes, making her temporarily blind. Seeing that this wasn't going to go anywhere, I started walking toward my room, which was past Mayu and down the hall. She still stood frozen. Right when I was about to pass Mayu, a hand held my shoulder in a firm grip.

"No." was all that came from her lips. I looked at her. The emotion in her eyes were a mixture of pain, love, trust, hate, suffering, everything you can imagine. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO SO EASILY. JUST TELL ME ITACHI. WHAT DID I DO?" her head turned toward me. Tears were streaming down her face. "What did I do wrong?" I couldn't answer. She wouldn't understand. I'm doing this for her. She'll have a better, safer life without me. I'm doing this for her own good. And she'll probably never forgive me. Her eyes begged me for an answer. Her unoccupied hand wiped the tears from her face.

"I just don't want to continue our relationship." The expression on her face turned to pure anger. I knew this was coming. I braced myself for the mental blow she was going to put on me. All women knew how to do this.

"So what was I to you Itachi? Just some chew toy you can play with and spit back out? Well fine weasel. I don't care about you either. Whoever your leaving me for better be hard to find because I'll track down the slut and kill her. And as for you my darling Itachi. I now see that heartless people like you really don't change. You're all heartless, cruel heart breakers. Seeing distressed women makes your kind chuckle on the inside. Well I hope your laughing because that trick you pulled on me was sweet." She made a crooked smile and her eyes were a dangerous purple. "I really wish I could kill you right now. Itachi-kun." She let go of my shoulder and blew me a twisted kiss. When she turned around, a saw a shiny tear hit the carpeted floor of the hallway. I wiped my own tears with the fabric of my cloak still draped across my shoulder. She walked down the hallway and into her room. I'm sure she locked it, soundproofed it, and cried it in.

The Breakup: Deidara's POV:

i _She'll never love me. Because she loves that bastard of a boyfriend. Who can love someone like that? It's only going to bring her pain. I love her. I should have her. She should be mine. But once again, Itachi gets everything, un. He gets achievement awards [killing his whole clan is some sort of achievement in his mind, prodigy status [even though I was a prodigy in the rock village but nobody cares about me, and the best gift of all- Mayu. So forget it. I'll just wait for her. One day Itachi's going to hurt her bad enough and then I'll be there when she needs me, un. I already told her that I love her. I know she doesn't feel the same though. i/ _

I laid on my back in my bed, occasionally throwing a bouncy ball made out of clay straight up. Up and Down. My cloak is in some corner in my room from where I took it off and threw it in anger. Trying to find a more comfortable spot on my bed, I did but my ponytail made it awkward. _Ugh. Why do I wear these things, yeah?_ I pulled the scrounge out of my hair, regretting it instantly when hair fell all over my face. Huffing, I swished it aside and continued to my thoughts.

i _Can I kill Itachi? No. I can't kill Itachi. sigh I should of killed him when I had the chance. But I didn't know he was going to be the one to steal my love away from me. Maybe I should just move on?… No. I'm in way too deep. Someone's going to have to use all the chakra in the world to pull me out of it. But chakra can't mend a broken heart. i/ _

I got up and looked out my window. My room is one of the only rooms in the base to overlook the training grounds in the back of the headquarters. Although it's too far away to see who's actually practicing, you can tell they're there because of the battle noises. And that's exactly what I heard. Using my mechanical eye, I squinted at the scene. It was Itachi. He's the only one of this whole damn organization to have long black hair anyway. And he's the shortest. But the strongest. I slammed my window shut and looked around for something to distract me. I was going to grab for the bouncy ball but a knock came on my door.

"Deidara? Can I come in?" I'd notice that voice anywhere. It was Mayu. And her tone of voice sounded desperate. I sighed and walked toward the door. I opened the door to see a saddened Mayu. She looked up at me. First from my unclasped hair back to my eyes. I could get lost in her eyes any day.

"Un?" I asked her. Her eyes started to water up and a tear escaped her eye. I fought everything in me not to embrace her. She has Itachi for that. But she just made it harder for me by embracing me. Her arms went around my waist and her head in my chest as she cried. I hate that sound. Of a woman crying. It makes you feel like the worlds about to end. I was asking myself: i _Should I put my arms around her? … NO! I cant/i _

"Mayu…Do-don't cry, un. Please. I can't do this." I tried to gently push her away from me but she just cried harder and louder. I sighed and closed my door. The last thing I would want is a crowd of Akatsuki paparazzi crowding my door.

"Dei…dara…" my name escaped her lips as she cried on me. Finally giving up, I sighed and put my arms around her back.

"Mayu. Tell me what's wrong." She lifted her now teary and red-eyed face up to me and backed off of me a little bit. I instantly missed her warmth but I didn't let it show. She bent her head down, letting her brown bangs fall over her face.

"It's you…and Itachi. You guys are always fighting. Ever since I came here I knew you hated each other." She lifted her head and brushed away the hair. "Why?" I can no longer look into her eyes without getting lost. I focus on something else like the wall. But I pull it off my suggesting my sit against the wall. So now all I see in front of me is carpet and a wall opposite the one I'm leaning against. With Mayu sitting next to me. I sighed.

"I forced into this organization, when I denied the offer of joining, un. Hm. Actually, Itachi forced me into this place by beating me." I turned my head towards her and put the large mass of hair behind me, exposing my other eye. "Ever since then I've been training my eye to beat Itachi genjutsu's." I gave her a slight smirk.

"You never forgave him Dei-kun?" she asked innocently. I angrily looked at her and scooted a space away from her. "Sorry." Her head not bent. I crossed my arms.

"Mayu, un. I'm really not the person you should be talking to right now, un." I unfolded my arms and got up from the floor. i _Why does she keep coming to me for her problems/i _I walked to my dresser and picked out another scrounge, tying my long blonde hair back in a high ponytail.

"I just want a friend…" Mayu spoke but trailed.

"Yes, un. I know that, yeah. But I don't think of you as 'just a friend' so this 'friendship' won't last very long, un."

Mayu's POV

_ i Deidara doesn't want to ruin my relationship with Itachi. But…I think I have slight feelings for him. No I don't think I do. I think I keep coming to him because I want a friend here. I have Itachi, but he's my lover. I'm still allowed to have a best friend other than my mate. The only problem is, Deidara loves me. He's already confessed it to me. And if I wasn't in love with Itachi, I so would go out with him, but I don't love him. Oh gosh, now I feel bad about coming into his room. /i _

"Your right. I'm sorry. I should go." I avoided looking him in the eye as I turned around and opened the door. Just as I went to make a step, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around to see a sad Deidara.

"No I'm sorry, un. Don't think that I don't appreciate your company, yeah." Dei looked at me and then let go my wrist and looked down. "I-I just do-don't want to mess up anything." i _Wow, he really cares about me. /i _I smiled at him and poked his chest playfully, forcing him to pick his head back up again. He made a slight smile.

"Thank you for caring so much about me." I turned around to leave again, but he jumped in front of me.

"Please, can you do me one thing, un?" his eyes pleaded and begged me to comply. I gave in.

"Hai?"

"One kiss, un. Just one on the cheek, un. And I promise that we could be just friends after that. Or at least I'll try my hardest, un." Deidara had the cutest hopeful look in his eye. It was adorable. I nodded and told him to close his eyes. He did and stood perfectly still. I smirked and stood on my Tipp toes, leaning on his shoulders, and pecked him on the cheek. And with that I made a hand seal and transported to the hallway on the opposite of the headquarters. I saw Itachi and waved excitedly at him. But he had his weird look on his face. It read: sub Evil, stay away, and emo. /sub But I ignored those things. I asked him what's wrong and that's when he said the thing that shattered all the glasses in the world.

"Yes, we should see other people." I just stood there trying to process the foreign words that replayed over and over again in my mind. i _Did he just say…no he couldn't mean that. He loves me. HE LOVES ME/i _

"No." I whispered that looked at him angrily. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO THAT EASY!" That's when I went on a rampage. But on the inside I felt every fatal organ being ripped out of my body. My soul being traveled to some place out of arms reach. My mind's spinning and I try my best to replace my sadness with anger. When I was finished saying my 'angry' words, I turned around and ran into my room, feeling a tear run down my cheeks.

_ i But-but Itachi! I love you!… Well now I know. You don't love me. And I can't live with that outcome. /i _

My purple-sheeted bed had never looked so inviting in my life. I plunged head first into it. My hands shot out, looking for something to hold. Immediately making fist balls out of the now-wrinkled sheets. I thrashed my legs every which way and screamed into my pillow, sobbing all the while. My heart seemed to clench, like it was having some hard time coping, just like my brain wasn't. i _I know what pain feels like. I'm not stupid. But I have never felt the amount of pain like this before. Especially not on a spot as sensitive as this /i . _I rolled over and placed two hands on my heart. The organ that was so severely broken. The organ that had survived all the damage over the years and what was once healed by the man I loved. No, the man I still love. i _I hate myself! For still loving him.. /i _But now it was right back in that cold damp place with a lock sealing it from every happy emotion. Nothing but sadness now.

"Mayu. I can't help you this time." A voice said as I turned my head toward the neko version of Mickey. He stood there emotionless. Reminded me exactly of how Itachi acted when he was deep in thought. i _Itachi. I need to get him out of my head. /i _Micky's eyes were filled with something I hadn't seen in a while. Confidence. And that surprised me. Most of these days I've seen anger and love and mostly concern. But this time, it was confidence.

"Even you know that you have to fight this one out on your own." He walked to my bed and wiped the tears from my face. Another tear fell down my face. "If I tell you, you won't learn anything." I nodded and dived my face into his chest. Crying harder and louder than before. His hand patted my back and rocked my body a little. Mickey's words ran in my head. i _So I have to solve this one alone, don't I/i _After a while, I stopped crying so that all that was left were soft sniffles and lifted my head from his chest. He handed me a tissue from my desk.

"But Mickey. I don't know what to do."

"I know you don't. But you've grown used to me telling you the answers to everything. Something's you have to do for yourself. Remember, Its okay to make mistakes." i _It's okay to make mistakes. So was it a mistake to fall in love with Itachi? Maybe it is.. But whenever I'm with him everything just feels so right. If that was true, then where was the mistake/i _

Mickey got up from me, picking me up with him. We walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the shiny glass mirror.

"Clean yourself off. And then keep moving. You can't stop." His words made no sense to me. i _What does he mean? 'Keep moving?' Well of course I have to keep moving! I'm human/i _He laughed at my frustration.

"I'm giving you everything I can. But you're just so clueless." He chuckled again and patted my back. He gave me one last smile before he disappeared. i _Great. Now whom I am I going to go to now/i _I splashed my face continuously with water and pulled my hair up into a side ponytail. That way, less brushing is required. I made my way out of my bedroom and down the hallway. Looking down that hallway just made you feel that the red walls were never going to end, just keep going. It makes you feel so small. Just a small girl in a big world. Alone. Overbearing right? My feet made swooshing noises that seemed to be calling out the name I didn't want to think about. Or more along the lines of: I replayed his name over and over again and blamed the noise in my head on my feet.

i _Itachi. /i _His name played over and over in my head. Better yet: In my heart. I didn't notice that I was walking to his bedroom. Oh, but I realized it when I was knocking on his door.

"Itachi?" I asked as I knocked. Footsteps came from his room as he walked toward the door. My heart skipped a beat as he opened the door. His familiar black bangs, covering the sides of his face and his fierce red eyes staring at me. He gazed down at me. Just staring. Not saying a word. I breathed in some needed air.

"I'm really sorry about yelling at you. i b _[I wasn't sorry /i /b _ I don't know what came into me. i b _[Yes I did /b /i _Can we still be friends? i b _[I could never be 'just' friends with you /i /b _" the lies escaped from my throat subconsciously. And at the moment, I couldn't stand myself. i _Inner Mayu: DAMMIT! WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL? Inner Mayu 2: But, its not like he loves her anyway. I.M. 1: OF COURSE HE LOVES HER! HE'S LIEING TO HIMSELF. JUST LIKE HOW SHE JUST SAID THE BIGGEST LIES IN THE WORLD. /i _While a huge fight was going on in my head, Itachi still hadn't said a word. His face was as emotionless as ever and I frowned upon that. Seeing that he wasn't going to answer, I turned around to leave.

"No." The answer was very faint but it was just enough for me to stop where I was going and turn back around to him. I put on my signature fake half smile and closed my eyes so that he couldn't see the sadness in them.

"Okay. That's fine." Big lie Number 2. It wasn't i _fine _or _okay . _It was the opposite. But I just kept my fake smile on until he closed the door, once again locking himself inside. I'm no idiot. I know Itachi could easily use that damn sharingan on me to tell whether I'm lying or not. And he knows me well enough to know exactly If I'm lying or not. So why did I say it? I mean, what was I supposed to do anyway? Cry and run into his arms? No. He hates me. He would probably try to hurt me if I touched him.

Once again, my feet were walking on they're own. And I found myself in the kitchen, grabbing an apple and eating it heartedly. Trying to drown my sorrows in food. Which never worked but I still implied on doing. I sighed loudly, not noticing that there were people on the couch. Heads turned around from the TV to look at me. I just pretended my apple was more interesting than them as I kept chewing. I saw them exchange looks from the corners of my eyes and they turned around to get off the couch and leave. My brain didn't calculate that anyone who was anyone was on that couch. Except Deidara. I called out his name slowly.

"Deidara." I said still looking down at the apple. He stopped walking and looked at me.

"Yes, un?" I walked towards him and stood directly in front of him.

"I need to get out of here." I looked up to see his face full of sadness. "I mean- I need to get out and get some fresh air." He sighed in relief and nodded knowingly and started down the hallway. i _At least someone cares if I was to leave this damn place. /i _I followed him until we reached an all too familiar big door at the end of a hallway. He knocked and we both walked in. The room was unsurprisingly dark but just dark enough to spot Deidara's bright blonde hair.

"Leader-sama. Do I have any missions today?"

A deep dark voice poked out from the shadows. "No. Neither does Mayu." I nodded and so did Dei.

"Thank you, Pein." I said as I turned to walk out of the door. Deidara followed me out and looked at me weirdly.

"Your lucky he didn't kill you, un." I lightly chuckled and poked him in the stomach.

"He told me that I could call him Pein. Unlike you!" I grabbed his arm. He tightened up in shock but I ignored it and turned my eyes purple. I made a hand seal and transported us both to somewhere far away in the woods. I looked up to Deidara and saw him trying to take in his surroundings.

"Mayu, why'd you bring me here, yeah?" my arms still laced around his. I let him go and took a step away from him.

"It's Itachi." The words were forced out of my mouth and tears were concealed behind my eyes and not in front of it. i _Why does his name bring me to tears/i _

"Oh." He sat against the bark of a nearby tree and patted the spot next to me.

"What happened, un?"

"He broke up with me. Without a reason." I bowed my head and looked at Deidara. He looked like he didn't know what to do. So I just kept talking. "He doesn't even want to be my friend anymore."

"What do you want me to do? Tell you everything's going to be okay?"

"I want you to make me forget about him." In a way that was true. I wanted to stop thinking about him so in theory, the pain would stop as well. But I didn't want to forget about him because I still love him. Deidara gave me a confused look.

"I can't make you forget, un. Just this morning you told me that you loved him. You can't just fall out of love with someone, un." i _If that's true then why did Itachi brake up with me/i _I tried to put together an answer in response but he just got up and pulled me with him.

"Come on, un."

Itachi's POV:

I paced around my room, occasionally throwing kunai's in random directions and breaking any sort of glass. My feet wouldn't stop moving in straight lines around the room. I would walk around the room in thought and throw a weapon when I realized I wasn't getting anywhere. Or that my questions weren't being answered. i _Mayu knows that I saw right through her fake 'I'm happy' act. Sharingan or not. I can tell. But I'm just confused. This is supposed to make her happier. To give her a chance to get someone better than me, who will love her and protect her. If this is supposed to help her, then why is she crying so much/i _

Giving up, I sat on my bed and laid down on my back. I laid there, in a desperate attempt to put my thoughts together in a way that seemed more logical. But nothing made sense anymore. I felt the urge to move so I got up from the bed. Trying to get my mind off of her, I searched frantically for a distraction. All around the room. Under the covers. Under the sofa cushions, behind my pictures. And that's when I found it. Hiding from the world behind the picture of my family when I was 13. That single pink sakura flower. Still pink and lively even without being in the water. I hesitantly touched it. i _Mayu. /i _ Her name rang through my head every time I lightly caressed the petals of the flower._ i Glad I kept this. /i _I held the flower up to the bedroom light as if to find a hidden clue on it. But nothing. I wanted to find a message on it. Something. Anything that would tell me what I should do.

"I must be going crazy. If I'm looking for a _sign_ from a flower!" I mumbled to myself out loud as I suddenly felt a cold chill coming from the open window. I sighed and went to close it but as I gripped the handle, a pink petal flew in. My eyebrows raised in confusion. i _The forest is filled with evergreen trees. Not pink- sakura's. They're sakura's alright. But why would there be a sakura tree in the middle of the – /i _Reality slapped me in the face at that moment. The petal. The flower. Both sakuras. And the only sakura in this whole forest would be the one Mayu crafted. There goes that name again. The name that gives me shivers because all I can see is her crying face.

Cursing at myself, I marched out of my room. Completely forgetting to put on a cloak. I stepped out of the headquarters and made my way down to the forest. The fall breeze seemed to whistle at me as the amount of sakura flowers seemed to grow in amount on the forest floor as I walked. Finally I reached what I was looking for. The tree. There was only one flower left on it while there were yards worth of beautiful sakura's surrounding it. I walked up to the tree, my shinobi sandals crushing the freshly fallen flowers beneath. My hands reached for the tree and my feet followed. To me, the tree was a delicate treasure. An artifact of some sort that should be handled with care. A soft wind whirled around the space between the tree and me. _What is this? It's almost like the wind's saying that the tree is out of my reach…_

"Itachi?" my name floated through the wind before I could touch the tree. I turned in the direction of the voice. There stood the girl who had captured my heart and held with so much care. Just like how careful I had handled the tree with extreme care. Her eyes looked like they've suffered for years and finally spilled. She looked at me with the greatest mix of emotions I have ever seen. My arms wanted to reach for her but .. she was so far away. i _That's it! I get it now. She's too far away from me. I need to bring her closer. /i _ Mayu's hair tussled and turned in the wind and she looked absolutely .. beautiful.


	9. Chapter 9

Healing a Lonely Murderer

Itachi Love Story

Mayu's POV:

Deidara took me on a walk around the woods. I always knew it was nice but now it seemed beautiful as I observed. I knew I could turn the whole forest into a thriving garden but that would defeat the purpose of it being a training grounds for the Akatsuki. We walked in silence, for there was nothing to say.

"Hasn't anyone told you to fight your own battles, un?" He said as we kept walking, mindlessly. _Mickey.. Was he right? Should I be doing this on my own and without the help of others? _I sighed loudly and gripped Dei's shoulder. He turned and looked at me.

"Your right, Deidara. I don't know why I keep doing this. I keep looking for people to help me .. when I could help myself." Deidara nodded. I smiled, knowing I had done something right. "Can I walk alone for a while?"  
Deidara nodded and before doing a hand seal he said, 'Good Luck, un.' And he disappeared.

_Well here we are again. Once again, I'm alone. But the good kind of alone. Alone with my thoughts. _My feet once again moved on they're own and I walked from tree to tree. _I HATE ITACHI. But if I hate him so much, then why can't I stop loving him. _I smacked myself in the head and my hand snagged on my ponytail. Frustrated I pulled it out and let the scrounge fall to the ground. Not caring if I'll ever see the material again. The wind breezed through my hair making me feel slightly cooler than before. _Okay, so I love him. I already know that. Then why does it hurt so much to think about him. _I reached a small pond and walked around it, being careful not to fall in. _It hurts because he doesn't love me back. Or does he? _My thoughts were interrupted by the noise of another ninja. A ninja with a very strong chakra. I activated my Daichi Kengen, making my eyes turn a royal purple. Hiding behind the safety of the tall trees, I observed the mystery person. Long black hair and a shinobi outfit.. wait. It's Itachi. He was standing next to a tree. The same tree that I had healed some time before. Now all the sakura flowers had fallen from the tree and were spread in a large circle surrounding it. I deactivated my Daichi and stepped out into the clearing.

"Itachi?" his name rolled off my tongue as a soft wind swung around me. His figure slowly turned toward me. We stood there, staring at each other for 10 seconds before I realized the flower Itachi carried in his name. _That's a flower from the Sakura tree.. Does he remember?_

"Mayu." My head quickly lifted from his hand to his face. "I'm sorry." My eyes widened and once again filled with tears. This time, my thoughts were spilled from my head to my mouth and I wasn't afraid anymore.

"ITACHI. AFTER ALL THIS ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY? YOU.." I couldn't finish my sentence, for a mix of angry and sadness mixed to make me want to hurt something. I angrily reactivated my Daichi and I used my speed to appear right in front of him. My teeth were clenched and tears were running down my face as I pulled my hand back to punch him. But he caught it right as it was about to hit his face. His other hand pulled me into his chest and let go my hand. Trying to pull myself away from him and failing, I started to pound both of my fists against his chest. Itachi stood there, taking every blow I gave him.

"Mayu, stop." His words were less of a command than it usually was and I finally gave up. Putting my head on his chest and letting my hands fall to my sides, I cried.

"You're a fucking bastard. I really hate you and all you do is hurt me. But yet I love you. What the fuck were you thinking? Do you love me or do you hate me?" I said still sobbing. My thoughts ended up mixing in with what I really had to say, making a big mess.

"I love you, Mayu. You have to understand." I looked up to him, my purple eyes meeting his red ones. "I did it because I thought you would be happier with someone else." I shook my head and brought my hands up to his face. Bringing his face down to mine, I kissed him lightly on the lips. His arms hugged me tighter and deepened the kiss. I broke free from him to respond. I smirked.

"Baka. I love b **YOU** not any other guy. Don't you know you are my life?" The smirk faded away as I started to get serious. "You really hurt me when you told me you didn't want to see me anymore. You made me feel like I was just another girl to you. It felt like everything you told me was a lie. How am I supposed to believe that you did all of this to protect me?" I stepped back from him and wiped the tears from my eyes. Itachi stared at me and then took a deep breath.

"I didn't know how to** show** you I love you. I don't know how to love you. I just- I just thought that you'll be happier without me. I'm sorry, Mayu. Forgive me." And then he did something I thought I'll never see. He gave me a grin. The same grin I promised myself that I will one day, make him make. And this time, I knew I was the cause.

"Whatcha smiling about?" I said, plastering a smirk on my face. He just grabbed my hand and guided me next to the tree.

"You know what me brought me here?" I shook my head. "This tree." I smiled. _So he DID remember! _He showed me the pink sakura flower. "This flower made me come here. I don't know what it is about you Mayu. But I'm really in love with you. Forgive me, please." The 'please' won me over. Never in my life, do I think Itachi has ever used the words 'please' and 'in love' in the same sentence or at all for that matter. I nodded my head really fast and grabbed his hand.

"May I have this dance, Itachi-kun?" I said held out my hand in a bow, all the while smirking. Itachi brought his smile back to his sexy smirk and took my hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Mayu-kun." And we danced on top of the pink sakura flowers, all the while dancing and twirling. _If only things could always be like this. _I smiled widely as he spun he away and brought me back to his chest. He cupped my chin and tilted my head up towards him. Our lips met and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. But I know from experience that things are going to go wrong and were going to have our fights. But I'm ready now. As long as he's by my side. I can do anything.

I smiled at him as I pulled away and pushed him to the ground so I could lay on top of him.

"I love you so much, weasel." I said and wrapped my arms his waist as I lied on his chest. His breathing was so easy.

"Don't call me weasel." His tone was back to its old emotionless self and I couldn't help but laugh. I crawled up him so that my face was on top of his. My hair creating a curtain around our heads.

"And what if did. Weasel-kun?" His face turned to anger as I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I'm sowwie, Itachi. Pwease forgive me?" I said and lowered my bottom lip, knowing he can't resist. He just smirked.

"I don't know, you might have to make it up to me." I gasped and got up from him. I threw my hands up in a playful frustration and yelled at him.

"I HATE YOU ITACHI! TRYING TO GET ME IN BED WITH YOU. YOU DISGUST ME!" I yelled playfully and walked away from him. He appeared in front of me and I bumped into him.

"I love you, Mayu." He said with a puppy dog face. _Damn he knows my weakness._ I couldn't help it but grab his hand and swing it back all the way to the base. All the while laughing.


	10. Chapter 10 Special Ending

_This is the last chapter in my story. It's a special ending so you don't **have **to read it of course, but go ahead if you want to._

_Hope you enjoyed my story! _

* * *

A simple knock on the door and the slap of wind of the front door.

_**Just Before… **_

Mayu knew there was something odd about the air in the woods. There were less bird chirps and wolf howls. _Where did all the animals go?_ But of course, they were hiding. Staying out of seen from the mass amount of chakra and evil that was coming they're way. They sensed it and they had enough common sense to play it safe. Mayu lays awake in her bed, clutching the kunai underneath her pillow. The man lying next to her starts to stir.

"Mayu, why aren't you asleep?" Itachi's sleepily drunken voice spoke. When he didn't get an answer, he sat up, looking at Mayu's dazing face in worry. Mayu was silent as she too sat up and started staring at the wall opposite her. Her brown hair swayed across her face as she turned toward her love.

"Something's coming. Something very powerful." Fear showed evidently on her face and Itachi's natural onyx eyes turned to they're Sharingan state.

"Can you tell who it is?" He said as he slowly got up, tying his hair in a black scrounge and slipping on his cloak. Mayu jumped up and stopped him from grabbing his weapons.

"Itachi! I don't know who he is, but he's very powerful!" She clutched his arm as he looked at her. Suddenly her body went rigid and she dropped the grip on Itachi arm. Itachi stared at her in horror.

"…He's…Here…" _How the hell did he get here so fast? I swear he was miles away a second ago… _

…

The whole of Akatsuki heard the load 2 knocks that came from the entrance. The huge boulder stood strong protecting the headquarters from the forest air, but in the eyes of the angry man standing before it, it was an easy obstacle. His pale fist knocked twice on the boulder.

_I'll give them 5 seconds…_

_5_

The Uchiha's blood boiled thinking about how he was going to kill his brother.

_4_

The accomplished feeling that would rush through him.

_3_

The relief in 'saving' his friends from Konoha's biggest threat [Besides himself of course]

_2_

Ah, how great the satisfaction would feel.

_1_

And his destiny would be fulfilled.

The face that the Uchiha made, was the perfect example of what an Uchiha was. An emotionless, arrogant, bastard that usually got what he wanted. After years of trying to pry away his best friends impact on him, all that was left was hate. And hate was exactly what took over him as he swiftly pulled the katana from the back of the ropes, tied securely around his waist. Sasuke eyed his sword in envy. _It's going to be doing more killing than I am. _A slight smirk appeared on his features as his sharingan activated. Electricity charged chakra appeared running from the black haired ninja and into the sword, giving it a godly blue. Oh, how he despised that sword at the moment. The Uchiha leapt into the air, and cut the rock in all directions and with the speed of a cheetah. The rock seemed unfazed, until the electricity moved through the minor scratches in the boulder, exploding the rock into a billion pieces. Sasuke's own current as a shield form the harmful pieces of rock and he made a step forward, getting closer to what he desired. A massacre.

Itachi stood in the safety of the shadows as his 'little' – not so little anymore – brother. His red eyes watched intently as Sasuke blew up the barrier between them. Sasuke took a step forward with his head slightly bent, not paying any attention to the gigantic 2 hand sculptures in front of the Demon Concealer, for that was not his target, his brother was. Itachi watched him with suspicious crimson eyes.

"Come out, bastard. I know your there." Sasuke spoke calmly and with no emotion. His head now slightly for aligned to where Itachi was hiding in the shadows. His older brother smirked as he gracefully stepped out of the shadows.

"Sasuke, you've grown." His voice was deep and arrogant. He said it in a way of triumph, like he was the reason for Sasuke's strength. Well, he _was. _

"Yes. To kill you, Itachi." Sasuke said in a dark tone, glaring daggers at his brother but physically remaining calm. Itachi's smirk curved upwards in the right corner of his mouth. _How amusing._ Itachi took a step forwards and stopped when a cry was sounded from the corner. Itachi sighed and Sasuke's eyes opened more slightly.

"Hm?" His head turned in the direction of the shriek and in a flash; he was behind the beautiful brown haired woman and with his katana to her head. Her eyes widened in shock. "Mayu, it's been a long time." Itachi turned around, facing his love in the hands of his murderous younger brother. Mayu only whimpered at the feel of the cold sword against her head. Itachi's expression didn't change, even though deep inside him he felt deep concern for his love, being in the hands of an unstable murderer anyway. Itachi sighed.

"Sasuke, she's not the one you want to fight." Sasuke just smirked and gripped the kunai in a firmer manner. Itachi sighed mentally. _He's always been so stubborn!_ "Okay Otouto, if you want to fight me then lets go outside." Sasuke immediately let go of Mayu and speeded out of the chamber, onto the knee-deep pond outside, which of course he stood gracefully on top of. His brother met him there shortly after.

"Itachi...'' Sasuke was allowing his anger towards his brother to finally come out and his blood boiled. "I've finally come for you. 8 years living in your shadow and another 7 years training to kill you. You already know what I've done and who I'm acquainted with..." But Itachi interrupted.

"So did you kill him yet? Are your eyes the same as mine?"

"No..." But Sasuke was already charging towards Itachi with his Chidori Current. Itachi surprisingly stood his ground and smirked as Sasuke got closer and closer. Before Sasuke could even touch him, his body dispersed into a series of birds. His otouto's eyes widened in shock as he cussed when he felt a kunai to his neck. Itachi held the kunai firmly to his neck.

"Now. Are you going to listen to me, or do I have to torture you?" The younger Uchiha was about to test his brother's wits and _urge_ Itachi to torture him, but he thought otherwise.

"Okay bastard. What do you have to say?"

"I love you." The words were enough to make Sasuke go mad. _What the fuck is he talking about? _Blood boiled and his hands started to tremble. _Years of training and torture and he tells me he... loves me. _Itachi's grip on the kunai slightly loosened, but even Sasuke was too busy fighting himself to notice. "Everything I did was to protect you. Those years ago, I was forced to kill every single Uchiha, but I just couldn't bring myself to kill you. If I did then I would of murdered myself and then who would protect Konoha?"

Snakes squirmed around from under Sasuke's sleeve and slithered down his arm. Mayu braced herself for what was going to happen, as she hid in the trees miles away, using her eye technique to perform the one jutsu that she hadn't ever practiced. Temporarily copying an eye technique and in this case – the Byukagen.

"You..." Sasuke's strained voice slightly rose in anger and his cursed seal came out. The large hands on his back swung at Itachi's face, but he dodged it. "You're lying."

Mayu's enhanced senses could sense the pack of ninja coming closer to the hideout. But of course, they were too far away, they would miss the fight. Still she prayed for they're arrival. _Naruto... hurry._ Time stood still as Mayu watched the brothers stand still for a good minute. All she knew was that one of them was in the others illusion. But whose?

"Sasuke. Stop this. I have something to show you." Sasuke snarled in response further twisting the sword into Itachi's stomach. The older brother coughed up blood as he pleaded, while the younger Uchiha just stared into the wound he was inflicting.

"Fuck!" He yelled as feathers appeared on his sword, Itachi dispersing once again into black birds. The real Itachi appearing in front of Sasuke with Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. In the millisecond of time before Sasuke stared into Itachi's eyes, he activated his own Mangekyo Sharingan. Hence the scene that Mayu saw of the two brothers staring at each other. In the brief second that was each others illusion, they made each other watch day by day what each of them went through which included key events as the Uchiha massacre [both views], Sasuke's defection of Konoha, Itachi's betrayal, Sasuke's massacre of 'Hawk' and of Orochimaru, and Itachi's sorrow in joining Akatsuki. 10 seconds went by before they both ended each other's illusion, fully aware of what the other person just saw.

"Oh." They both said in unison. For they knew not what they did to each other during these years. Mayu appeared in the scene, standing between the brothers with her head toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, your friends are coming for you. When I say 'go' I want you to kill Itachi." Sasuke's eyes widened as his friends fumbled with the sword he was holding.

"Excuse me. What?" He was still contemplating if he really _wanted _to kill his brother, after he saw how much shit his brother went through just for his own well being.

"1."

Naruto was speeding through the trees of the forest, estatic that he was finally going to catch him. The one kid that he tried so much to befriend, but ditched him in the end. Not that he mattered since Sasuke's mind was really clouded with thoughts of revenge. No one truly hated Sasuke for what he did. Especially Sakura and Kakashi who followed footsteps behind Naruto, trying to keep up with his inhuman sprint. Naruto was now running on all fours, fangs poking out the curve of his mouth. _Sasuke!!!!_

"2." Mayu took a deep breath as she prepared herself to witness the death of her love. Sure it would be hard, but Sasuke's life was much harder than Itachi's. "Go." Mayu stepped aside as she watched Sasuke shut his eyes tight and drill his katana into Itachi's heart, receiving the sound of blood gushing out of Itachi's mouth.

"I'm not dead Aniki." Itachi said from the top of the hill nearby the headquarters. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked back and forth from the 'man' he killed and the real Itachi standing some feet away. "Now return to Konoha a hero." And with that the Itachi on the hill ran off. Mayu still stood near Sasuke smiling as she lightly pecked Sasuke on the cheek and disappeared to follow Itachi.

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a deep voice as he turned around to meet the people who loves him just as much as Itachi. Naruto was so shocked by Sasuke's non-violent response that he turned from the 1 tail Kyubi form and back to normal. Sakura spoke up.

"So you really killed him?" Sasuke pulled the sword out of 'Itachi' and turned around to meet the faces of his childhood. "Does that mean that we can stop chasing you Sasuke-kun?" He slightly smirked. Kakashi bent his body forward in fatigue and panted. Naruto just stared.

"Well?!" Naruto yelled at the black haired ninja. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. Is it okay to come back home?" He asked Sakura and allowed himself to get bear hugged by the pink ninja. Even wrapping his own arms around her. She let go and smiled at him. Kakashi fell from exhaustion and Sasuke walked over to him and picked him up on his back. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and stood right in front of him.

"You're a fucking bastard you know that? And yes, you are allowed back in our village. Under one condition." Sasuke's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What is it, Dobe?" Naruto smiled with his eyes squinted and pointed a finger at himself.

"You have to tell everyone that I kicked your sorry ass and convinced you to come back, teme."

"Sure sure." They smiled/smirked at each other as they exchanged an official punch in each others shoulder – a signed and documented agreement that everything was okay.


End file.
